


Broken Girl

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Asgard, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Dom/sub, Dominant Loki, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Loki - Freeform, Slave auction, Spanking, Submissive, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 41,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the last chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story! x</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki’s POV 

I awoke in my bed to the sun shining in. But I was not alone. There was slim arms wrapped around me from behind and a body pressed up against me. I groaned in annoyance and removed said arms from around me so I could slip out of bed.

‘Prince Loki?’ The soft voice came from behind me.

  ‘Stay as long as you like. Just don’t touch any of my stuff when you go to leave.’ I said as I got myself dressed then headed for the door.   That’s when I bumped into my oaf of a brother, Thor.

‘Good morning, brother. How was your night with that young maiden?’ He grinned as he patted my shoulder. I shrugged him off in annoyance.

  ‘I still do not forgive you for doing that.’ I hissed at him.

  It was my birthday yesterday and Thor decided that I needed company for the night. He knew what my interests were in the bedroom, so he had made sure to hire a young submissive girl. I was reluctant at first. But after a lot of arguing from Thor, I gave in and had a fun night.

‘But, brother. You enjoyed yourself, no?’ He asked.

  ‘No. I did not. You know I do not like one night stands.’ I muttered to him as I made my way down the hall.  

‘You’re still hung up over Alva aren’t you?’ He said as he followed me down the hall.  

Alva was my last submissive. However she started having eyes for someone else. She was also very disobedient and not what I was after in a sub. We had a huge argument and things got way out of control. But I did miss having someone. Someone to call my own. Not someone that Thor had paid to spend a night with me. No matter how submissive she was.

‘No, Thor I am not. Now leave me be.’ I grumbled.

But he didn’t. He followed me to the library, blabbering on about yesterday’s hunt. I rolled my eyes as he gloated of how he took on a Bilgesnipe himself. Unknown to him that I assisted him with my magic, otherwise he would have been killed by the beasts horns. 

‘Loki are you listening to me?’ He asked as he leaned forwards.

  ‘Of course, brother.’ I grumbled.  

‘Well you will come then, yes?’   

‘Yes, whatever. Leave me to read.’ I said as I moved my book higher up to block him out of my view.  

'Excellent. I shall see you later then.’ He finally left.  

What had I agreed to though?

 

Later that day I found out. He had suggested that I went with him to Midgard for a visit. I half regretted it, as I couldn’t be bothered doing much of anything. But it was always fun teasing with the mortals. They worshiped us. Especially Thor. For some reason though they were more scared of me. I guess it was my magic that set them on edge. It simply made me laugh. 

We were visiting New York for a change. Thor wanted to see a city instead of the countryside. I was enjoying seeing everyone move out of the way to bow to us as we passed. It was an exhilarating feeling. Thor didn’t seem bothered. He dove into the first bakery we came across to get food while I waited outside for him.

That’s when I spotted a white van across the road. Two large Midgardian men got out and opened the back. I watched, intrigued, as they opened the back and dragged some Midgardian females out of the back. They looked shifty though, even more so as the females were restrained and blindfolded. It was odd. 

‘Thor, you go elsewhere. I’m going to explore.’ I said as he came out with his mouth filled with muffins.

‘Ok.’ He said with a mouthful, causing crumbs to fly everywhere. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him.

I turned away and stalked across the street. I was wanting to know where those females were going and what was going on.  

‘You there.’ I shouted at one of the large guys as they came out of the building, without the females.  

‘Loki… My lord.’ He stuttered out and bowed down to me.  

‘What were you doing with those females?’ I demanded. He looked to the other guy and they both looked uneasy.

  ‘My lord. It’s an auction… A slave auction. We are only following orders from our boss. See this?’ He pointed to the building behind him. ‘It’s a kink club. Very discreet. Only for men with a lot of wealth. We import girls here from all around the world for them to be auctioned off. They come from Masters that no longer want them.’ The man explained.

‘Let me get this straight. You actually sell submissives?’ I couldn’t believe my ears.  

‘Yes, my lord. If you’re interested, you will get in no problem.’ The second guy said.  I wasn’t going to. But curiosity did take over. So I decided to go in and have a look. They said the auction was about to start soon.

 

Rain’s POV 

I was so scared. This was my 2nd week at the auction since my previous master sent me here. What if nobody bought me? I would be stuck here forever. 

I was sold when I was 16 to a wealthy man. My father had sold me for a lot of money as he and mother were really poor. I hated him for doing it. So much. I did enjoy being submissive, I wanted to please. But not in the way I had been made to. 

In the last 6 years I’ve had 8 different masters. All ruthless, cruel and cold hearted. They didn’t care for me, at all. Just used me. But I guess that’s what being a sub was about. So I was used to it now.   
I wondered how my next master would be. If I got one. How cruel he would be.   
There were rumors going about that someone special was in the audience tonight. But I didn’t catch who it was. Not that it would make any difference. 

‘Rain. You’re on next. You better do better than last week.’ One of the guys grumbled at me.

 

Loki’s POV 

I watched as female after female came out and was paraded around. Most of the ones I seen looked really cocky and like they would be trouble. There was very few that looked terrified and had to be whipped to get moving around the stage. I wasn’t sure I liked the way they were being treated. They were wearing very little clothing, just a bra and knickers. 

‘Next up we have a 22 year old from the UK.’ The announcer said. 

I watched as she walked on. She wasn’t entirely scared, however she wasn’t confident or cocky looking either. She walked timidly around the stage, with her head down. She had long black hair, was petite in size. To me she looked like a broken girl. 

I don’t know why, but I wanted her. It had to be her. 

  Rain’s POV 

I stopped in the middle of the stage and took in a big deep breath as I waited for the bidding to hopefully start. 

‘£300.’ Someone called out. 

I felt relieved. At least I was going to belong to someone again. Even if he did sound cold and harsh like the others.  

‘£500.’ Someone else called. 

Two people were actually bidding over me?

‘£600.’  

'£800.’

  ‘£1,000.’ 

  ‘£3,000.’

  ‘ENOUGH!’ Was shouted from the far back, I took a glance up and felt my stomach drop. It was Loki. The norse god. What on earth was he doing here?

  There were murmurs throughout the crowd as the two men that had been bidding for me sat down. Loki was standing and he looked over at me, I quickly dropped eye contact and looked down towards my feet.

‘I want this one.’ I heard him say. 

  Oh god. Why did he want me? What would a god want from me? Oh man. Please no.

‘She is yours, my lord.’ The announcer said.     
I was herded back out of the main room and I was shoved into a small cubicle where clothes were thrown into me. I picked them up and looked at them, there was no point wearing them if I was honest. It was really short shorts and a skimpy vest top. But I put them on and took a deep breath. I wondered what my life was going to lead now. My new master was a Norse god… God that sounded insane.   

Loki’s POV 

I went to collect her. That’s when it hit me what I had done. I had just gotten myself a sub. A midgardian one at that. She was going to be terrified when I brought her back to Asgard. And what would father say? He always believed Midgardians didn’t belong on Asgard… Mother would be outraged that I had ‘bought’ her. Though judging from the way they were all treated here, she would be treated a lot better with me. 

I just had a feeling that she needed me. It was odd. Like some sort of unspoken connection drawing me to her. She looked lost and scared, though had a brave face on. 

Either way, I had myself a sub. My very own. Like I had been wanting. But had I really done the right thing?

‘My lord. I want to thank you for coming here and purchasing one of our girls. I hope you will be happy with her.’ An old man said as he opened a door, revealing her to me.  

I ignored his words as I looked at my new pet. She had her head bowed, eyes to the ground. Her hair was covering most of her face. She looked even more timid up close

‘Look at me.’ I said calmly as I stepped closer to her. 

Her eyes snapped up at my command. She had the most striking green eyes. But they looked lost and scared… Sad even.   Her hair was still covering most of her face. So I reached up to move her hair back, but she flinched and her eyes slammed shut. Did she think I was going to hit her?

When I reached over to her and stroked her hair back, out of her face, she opened her eyes and looked up at me. 

‘What’s your name?’ I asked softly.

  ‘My name is Rain, Sir.’ She said as quiet as a mouse.  

‘Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.’ I commented. I noticed her cheeks blush a little. 

‘Are these the only garments you have?’ I asked her as I motioned to her body. 

  ‘Yes, Sir.’ She nodded.  

‘Hmm. This will not do. Do you have anything else?’ I asked as I turned to the man.

  ‘No, my lord. But I can go next door and get whatever you desire.’ He rambled out quickly.  

‘Get me a dress. Green. One that will actually keep the wind chill off her body.’ I demanded. 

He scurried off to do as I asked. I smirked, he was scared of me. 

I turned back to my new pet and smiled at her. 

‘You shall accompany me back to Asgard. Do you have any belongings here you need to collect?’ 

  ‘I don’t, Sir.’ She said as she looked down again. That’s when I noticed she was trembling slightly. With fear or cold, I was not sure.

‘Nothing at all?’ I was shocked. How could she not have any possessions at all? Surely at least a purse or a mobile like most Midgardians had, not that it would work on Asgard. 

  ‘Nothing, Sir.’ She said quietly again.  

It wasn’t long before the man came back with a green dress. It wasn’t exactly to my taste, but it would do until we got back to Asgard where I would have clothes specially made for her. 

‘Put this on and then we shall leave.’ I said as I handed her the dress. She looked at it, confused, but then she nodded.

  ‘Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.’ She said as she started to disrobe. 

I closed the door to give her some privacy. I didn’t want this man seeing what was now mine. 

Once Rain was properly dressed and ready to leave, the man that I did not like offered me a collar and a leash.

‘What is this?’ I asked him in disgust.

  ‘It is her collar and lead, my lord.’ 

  ‘This is no collar fit for Rain. It is an abomination. And do you really expect me to lead her down the street by a lead?’ I said rather loudly at the man as he cowered back.

  ‘Sorry, my lord. It’s just that every sub here has a collar and lead. It’s how the masters take their slaves home. In case they run or anything.’ He stuttered out.  

‘As I said. That collar is not fit for Rain. I will also not embarrass her by dragging her down the street by a lead.’ I stopped and looked over to Rain. 

‘Come on, little one.’ I said as I put my hand out for her to take.   

She looked at my hand as though it was going to bite her. She looked scared and even more confused. Which in turn made me confused. But she eventually took my hand and I led her out of the building and onto the street. Her hand was so small in mine, but soft. I could feel her shaking though and I knew it was from fear now.

We walked along the street in silence. She walked happily at my side though had to keep up a quick pace to keep up with me, so I slowed myself down a little for her.

I was away to ask her something when Thor suddenly appeared. He had a bag full of pop tarts. That was the main reason he came down here. To stock up on his favourite treat.

‘Ah, brother. I was looking for you… Who is this?’ He asked with a large grin as he looked at Rain.  

‘This is Rain. She is coming back with me. Rain this is my brother, Thor.’ I introduced them both.

‘Pleasure to meet you m'lady.’ Thor said as he put his hand out.

Rain looked at me, uncertainty in her eyes. I nodded. Then she put her hand out and shook Thor’s hand. I could tell by the look on Thor’s face that he had a lot if questions. But I knew he was going to save that for when we were alone.

‘How old are you, Rain?’ Thor asked. Typical that was the first thing he would ask her.  

Rain looked to me, I could tell she was seeking permission to speak to him. That was odd. I nodded to her again.

‘You can speak to Thor.’ I said to her.

  ‘I’m 22, Sir.’ She said quietly.

  ‘No need to call me Sir. Just Thor will do.’ Thor chuckled with a smile. 

Once again, she looked to me. I nodded.

‘Forgive me, Thor.’ She said as she bowed her head slightly to him.

  I was starting to wonder how she had been trained. She seemed very submissive like. Actually more so like a slave… Hmm.

Rain stayed quiet as we headed back to the Bifrost. When we reached far enough away from the city, we stopped and I explained to Rain what was about to happen. Saying she looked terrified was an understatement. 

‘Just keep a hold of my hand, ok?’ I said.  

‘Yes, Sir.’ She nodded.

  I gripped her hand tightly and she stepped a little closer to me. Then Thor looked up and called for Heimdall to take us home.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain seemed to take to travelling rather well. She was a little unsteady on her feet when we landed back on Asgard. But she was ok.

‘You should report to Odin, Loki.’ Heimdall said as we walked past him towards the bridge.

‘In my own time, Heimdall.’ I said to him. 

I would go see father in time. I wanted to get Rain settled first in my chambers. She had been through enough for one day, never mind seeing my father aswell. That would definitely be enough to spook her completely.

‘You will have to speak to father soon, Loki. You know he won’t be best pleased.’ Thor said as we crossed the bridge. 

‘I know, Thor. I will. Just don’t say anything to him yet. I will sort it.’ I looked to Thor and he nodded. I knew he would keep it secret for now, he was good in that way. 

I glanced over my shoulder to look at Rain. She still looked scared, but she also looked amazed as she looked at the bridge we crossed. I could tell she was fascinated by it.

‘You go ahead, Thor. I’ll see you later.’ Thor nodded and carried on walking.

‘The bridge is beautiful, isn’t it?’ I said as I stopped, causing Rain to nearly walk into me.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She nodded and looked down again. 

‘I do hope you’ll like it here. You will obviously reside with me in the palace. I do ask you keep your head down for now, stay in my chambers. My father has different views on midgardians. I need to speak to him.’

‘Yes. Of course, Sir.’ She nodded.

We carried on across the bridge and to the palace. I could tell she was anxious as we passed some guards and soldiers. But she kept her head down and followed me closely to my chambers. Once we got in I released her hand and she just stood by the door, hands clasped on front of her and head down.

‘Rain.’ I said as I removed my outer armor. She scurried over to me, eyes still down.

‘Yes, Sir?’ She asked.

I reached out slowly and took hold of her chin. I titled her face upwards so she was to make eye contact with me.

‘Eye contact, Rain. I don’t know how you’ve been trained previously, but things will be different with me. I want eye contact when I am speaking to you. Ok?’

‘Yes… I’m sorry, Sir.’ She said quietly.

‘That’s ok, little one. You’re still learning with me.’ I said as I rubbed my thumb across her chin.

‘I’m going to have some clothes specially made for you. So I’ll have my maid come get your measurements. Do you have a preference in clothes?’

‘Whatever you wish me to wear, Sir.’

That wasn’t exactly the answer I had been hoping for. But then it was obviously how she had been trained. To just purely please her master. It was… Odd. Different.

‘I will have many made, then you can decide on the ones you like and wish to keep. I will also decide on a few aswell.’

‘Thank you, Sir.’ She said.

I watched from my seat by the fireplace as my maid came and took Rain’s measurements. Rain was rather passive. She only spoke when spoken to and kept her eyes downwards. It was sort of like she was a doll. Just doing as she was told completely. Yes I like an obedient sub. But this is quite different and odd. There’s being obedient and respectful and then there’s being… Well… Rain.

Rain stood where she was when my maid left the room. So I called her over and she stood at the side of me, her head still bowed down and hands clasped on front of her.

‘Are you ok, little one?’ I asked her. She looked up and made eye contact, as I had told her to earlier.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She nodded.

‘Sit down.’ I motioned to the seat opposite me. She hesitated for a second but then sat down. But she didn’t look relaxed.

‘Tell me about yourself. Where did you grow up?’ I asked her.

‘I grew up on a farm, Sir. Outside a tiny village in England.’ She answered.

‘Did you enjoy growing up on a farm?’

‘I… Yes, Sir. I did. Is there anything I can do for you just now, Sir?’

‘No, no. I simply want to get to know you… Do you have any hobbies?’ I asked. She looked uneasy. I wasn’t entirely sure why. But I did know it would take time and trust before she opened up to me about her past.

‘I don’t, Sir.’ She said quietly.

‘None at all?’ I asked, surprised.

'None, Sir.’

'Why is that?’

'My only hobby and job is to serve my master. I don’t have time to do anything else, Sir.’ She said as she glanced down briefly.

'Rain.’ I started softly. 'I don’t know what exactly you’ve been through. However to me it seems as if you’ve only experienced slavery, in a bad way. Things are going to be different for you now. I do wish to know more about your previous masters and how they treated you. But we shall leave that conversation for another time once you have more trust in me.’

'I do trust you, Sir.’ She said in a little bit of a panic.

'You’ve only just met me, little one. Trust takes time. You cannot trust someone you’ve only just met. If I were to tie you up, gag and blindfold you right now. Naked on my bed. Would you be scared? Truthfully now, I can tell when one is lying.’

‘I… I would be scared, Sir. Yes.’ She said as she looked down anxiously.

‘My point exactly. Things are going to be different and I know it will take you time to adjust. But we shall go over some rules after dinner. Ok?’ I said as I stood up and walked over to her. She looked up at me and nodded.

'Yes, Sir.’ She said quietly.

Rain’s POV

I was so confused. I was feeling, odd. Loki was nothing like my previous masters. He didn’t seem cold and horrible. He actually seemed, nice.

I also couldn’t deny that he was incredibly good looking aswell. He was a god after all so that no doubt helped. But he was really tall and broad. He looked to be around 6′4″. I was only 5′3″ so he towered over me easily. He seemed strong, beneath his armor I imagined he had muscles. His voice was oddly soothing and calm. He was graceful too when he walked. Confident in himself.

My previous masters had been pretty old and none of them I had been in the slightest bit attracted to. So this was different. But a nice different.

I wasn’t sure how I would adjust to living on Asgard and amongst the gods. When Loki would get bored of me and chuck me out. I would try and make the most of it. Although I was unsure of Loki’s rules, I wondered what they were going to be. I also had the feeling that this was going to be a new experience for me and very different in comparison.

‘I have some business to take care of. You stay here and get yourself settled in. I will be back for dinner, in the meantime feel free to do as you please. But stay in my chambers. There are books over there, the bathroom is through that door if you need and if you get cold you can put the fire on.’ Loki said to me as he pointed out everything. 

‘Thank you, Sir.’ 

He smiled down at me and slowly reached out to me to stroke over my cheek. I felt goosebumps rise on my skin at his touch. What was that? I had never felt that feeling before when someone touched me.

‘I won’t be too long.’ He smiled then swiftly left the room.

I took a deep breath and felt my body relax now I was finally alone again. I had a wonder around the room, looking at things. I looked at the book case but swiftly passed it and had a look in the bathroom. He had given me permission to use the bathroom. I usually had to ask for that and had to be supervised. One master though only let me use a bucket. This was complete luxury in comparison.

 

Loki’s POV

Once I left Rain in my chambers I went to go see mother. I wanted to speak to her first about Rain, then go to father with her advise. She was less likely to fly off the handle.

‘Mother?’ I asked as I opened the door to her chambers.

‘Come in, Loki. Everything ok?’ She called.

I went in and she was getting her hair braided by one of her maids.

‘May I speak with you… Alone?’ I asked as I glanced to her maid. 

With a wave of her hand she dismissed her maid so we were alone to talk.

‘What troubles you, Loki?’ She asked as she turned to me.

‘I… On Midgard I came across a place that sold young girls off to men. Submissive girls. I do not know if they were there on their own accord or if they had been kidnapped… I’m not sure. However I went to one of the auctions out of curiosity. There was one girl, Rain, whom looked broken and scared. Yet she had a brave face on her. I don’t know what came over me but I felt something pulling me to her. So I may have taken her home with me.’ I said as I fiddled with my hands a little. I was unsure on what mother would think.

‘You have a Midgardian girl in your chambers?’ She asked calmly.

‘Yes. She is beautiful, mother. I fear though that her previous masters have not treated her well. She seems stuck in a certain routine type of way. I hope to change her outlook on that and have her relax with me. Gain her trust.’ 

‘So you want this girl as your own, correct?’ Mother said. 

‘Yes… However at this point I am not sure what her frame of mind is. Whether she was just beaten into submission or whether it is something she truly desires. She’s certainly submissive by nature, but it’s hard to tell right now. She seems confused by how I’ve treated her so far. The men at the auction were awful. Well the ones I met anyway.’ I sneered at the thought of them.

‘Hmm. I want to meet her. I need to see for myself how she is. However I do not think your father will be pleased with a Midgardian living in the house of Odin. Perhaps it will be best to keep her origins a secret for the time being.’ Mother said as she stood up.

‘You want to meet her now?’ I asked.

‘There’s no better time than the present.’ She said with a smile.

‘I just don’t want to overwhelm her on her first day here. Perhaps tomorrow once she’s more settled in?’ I suggested.

‘Alright then. Well make sure she has everything she needs and that she’s comfortable. Where is she going to sleep?’ 

‘I… I hadn’t actually thought of that. I guess I will give her the option of in the spare chambers or I could have a bed made up in my chambers.’ Mother nodded in agreement.

So I made my way back to my chambers. It was nearly dinner time and I had made sure to get two dinners sent to my chambers for Rain and I. She was on the skinny side a little. I did wonder whether she had eaten well with her previous masters or not. I really had no idea about this girl and what she had been through.

When I walked into my chambers she had been sat in the same place as when I left. She shot up to her feet and rushed over to me when I walked in. She knelt down to her knees, head bowed down.

‘Stand up, Rain.’ I said softly. 

She stood up and looked really nervous.

‘You don’t have to do that when I walk in. You are not my slave, but my submissive. Hopefully over time you will learn the difference.’ I said as I placed my hand to her cheek. I felt her lean into my touch a little, that made me smile.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She squeaked out. 

My maid arrived with our dinner just a few seconds later. She placed it down on the table for us. Rain stayed where she was by the door as I sat down and my maid left.

‘Come sit down, little one.’ I motioned to the seat opposite me at the small table. She came over and timidly sat down.

I started to eat, but noticed she didn’t.

'Are you not hungry?’ I asked.

'I am, Sir. But I need to make sure you’ve had enough from your own plate first. In-case you’re still hungry.’

I felt my heart sink. Did her previous masters really have her wait till they were finished eating and take from her plate?

‘Little one. Everything on your plate is yours to eat. You can eat as much as you like. What’s on mine is mine. I will not take from your plate. You need to eat aswell. Giving me your food is not a way of submission in my book. I need you strong and healthy. So enjoy your food.’ I said softly to her. 

She looked shocked and confused again. But she slowly started to eat. Then however she started eating pretty quickly. She clearly was really hungry.

‘Thank you for dinner, Sir.’ She said once she finished. 

I finished not long after her.

‘You’re welcome, little one. Did you enjoy it?’ I asked as my maid came in to take the plates away.

‘Very much, Sir.’ She nodded enthusiastically. 

'Glad to hear it. Now, it’s entirely up to you. Would you like a bed made up for you in here? Or would you rather stay in the spare chambers on your own?’ I asked her. Her eyebrows shot up in shock.

'A bed, Sir?’ She asked me.

'Yes of course. Where did you used to sleep with previous masters?’ I asked. But I wasn’t sure whether I actually wanted to hear the answer or not.

'When they were finished with me I would sleep on the floor by the bed. Or sometimes I would sleep in a cage, Sir.’ She said shakily.

'A cage?’

'Yes, Sir. Usually when I had disobeyed or failed a task. Sometimes my first master allowed me to sleep on a rug if I had behaved well that day.’ She said anxiously.

'You don’t seem like you’d disobey often. Not from what I’ve seen anyway.’ I said carefully.

'I always tried my best. But sometimes they wanted me to do things that I just physically couldn’t or something that terrified me. So I was punished. But it’s what I deserved as I failed them, Sir.’ She looked like she was going to cry as she spoke.

'Well, little one. With me, as long as you try your best, that’s all I will ever ask of you. I certainly won’t be punishing you for trying your best.’

'Thank you, Sir.’

‘So, my previous question. Would you like to sleep in here or elsewhere?’

‘I… I don’t know, Sir. Whatever you would rather.’ She said nervously.

‘Are you sure you want me to decide for you?’ I asked.

'Yes please, Sir.’ She nodded.

'Very well. I shall have my maid set up a bed for you in here.’

Rain’s POV

Loki done just that. His maid set up a bed next to his. It was a little smaller than his as it was a single. But my god was I excited to sleep on an actual bed tonight.

'There is a night gown for you over on the dresser. Feel free to use the bathroom. We shall discuss rules in the morning.’ Loki said to me.

I thanked him again then scurried into the bathroom to change. The night gown he gave me was a beautiful green. It was light but not see through. Soft and silky against my skin too. I had never been allowed to wear anything at nights before.

When I entered the room Loki was already in bed with the blankets up. He was reading a book.

I hesitated before walking over to the made up bed. I took a moment to gaze at it. Was I actually getting this bed? I looked up to Loki, was this perhaps a trick? Would he punish me for getting in it?

'You may get into bed, little one. It’s not going to bite you. Or you may stay up and read if you wish. Whatever pleases you.’ He said with a genuine warm smile.

'Thank you, Sir… Can I get you anything first or do anything for you?’ I asked. It was odd, even my first nights with new masters they had me doing sexual things straight away, also non sexual stuff such as housework and things.

'No, no. Just get some rest, pet. You’ve had a long and tiring day.’ He smiled then went back to reading his book.

I took a deep breath then climbed onto the bed. As I lay down and pulled the fluffy warm covers over me I felt instantly relaxed and happier than ever. It was soooo comfy and warm. I had never felt anything like it. The bed was like a large cloud that just molded to my body shape.

It didn’t take long for me at all to drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, Rain was still sound asleep on her bed. I was careful not to wake her as I went to the bathroom and came back. It was still early so I just grabbed my book and went back to bed. But only after I took a moment to look at Rain. She looked incredibly peaceful and relaxed. The most relaxed I had seen her since I met her.

I read for a while in bed. Time passed quickly as before I knew it, breakfast had arrived for the two of us. I had just gotten out of bed and put on some comfy leather trousers when Rain started to stir. She shot up on her bed and looked around, a little confused to start with. Then she seemed to remember things and her breathing evened out again.

‘Good morning, little one. Come join me for breakfast.’ I said as I smiled at her and sat down at the table.

She climbed out of bed and came over to join me at the table. I couldn’t help but gaze at her lovely bare legs below her night gown. I noticed her blushing as she sat down opposite me after glancing at my bare chest. That made me smirk. Perhaps she was indeed attracted to me too. Which was a very good thing indeed.

‘Did you sleep well?’ I asked her as I motioned for her to start eating.

‘Yes I did thank you, Sir. Thank you very much for the bed. It’s very comfy.’ She said quietly and smiled.

‘You’re welcome, Rain. I thought after breakfast I could show you around your new home. Would you like that?’ Her eyes lit up a little.

‘Yes, Sir. Thank you.’ 

‘But first I thought we should go over some rules that I will expect you to follow.’ I said as I bit into some bread. She looked a little uneasy when I said that.

‘But first I want you to tell me some rules you were expected to follow with your previous master.’ 

‘I… Well, I was to only speak when spoken to. To never say the word no to him. I was never allowed to wear more clothing than he provided me. Which was just lingerie and the odd dress if we had to go out, but that wasn’t often. I was never allowed on the furniture. I had to make sure he was full before eating my own food. I was never allowed to speak to anyone else but him… Um, there were quite a lot, Sir. But those were the mains ones.’ 

I couldn’t believe what I had just heard. Those rules were outrageous.

‘Well, I want you to forget all the rules you’ve been told in the past. Your new rules with me are pretty simple. Eye contact when we are speaking. Address me as Sir as you’ve been doing. Do as I ask you to do and behave then we wont have any problems. When we start getting intimate and our relationship progresses, there may be some more rules added. But I will let you know and I won’t punish you for doing something you didn’t know was wrong. Does that make sense?’ 

‘Yes, Sir. It makes sense.’ She nodded.

‘Excellent. I will tell you now. I can be firm and strict, but I am very fair. If you behave and do as you are told, there will be plenty of rewards for you.’ 

‘Rewards, Sir?’ She asked. 

‘Yes, rewards. Have you never been rewarded before?’ 

‘I haven’t, Sir.’ She said. 

‘Well, that’s all going to change. I believe greatly in praise. Punishments will only be carried out for your own benefit if you disobey me. I don’t like punishing but it’s for your own interest and once it’s over the slate will be cleaned. I don’t hold grudges and I will never hurt you in anger or rage. You will be safe with me, that I can guarantee. But I know it will take time for you to see that yourself, time for you to trust me fully.’ 

‘Thank you, Sir. I… I was pretty scared originally. However I now feel rather happy and excited. I’ve never really felt this way before.’ She blushed as she spoke.

This was good. She was starting to open up a little to me. Then I had an idea.

‘I have a present for you, little one.’ I said as I finished the last of my breakfast, then I went over to my desk and opened one of the drawers.

I returned to the table and I placed down a diary with a pen on front of her, next to her plate.

‘For me, Sir?’ She asked. She looked really shocked.

‘Yes, Rain. Yours. I would like you to keep a diary, to write in it each night. Your feelings, thoughts, anything. If you do not wish for me to read it, that’s your choice. But if you feel like you can’t physically speak to me about certain things, write them in here and then show it to me. If that’s easier for you to begin with.’ I said with a smile.

Though she looked rather uneasy and worried. However I put that down to her just not being used to recieving gifts. So I didn’t think much of it.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ She said as she ran her fingers over the front of the diary.

My maid came and removed our empty plates. Then she came back with the clothes I had made for Rain. Right on time.

Rain went to the bathroom and had a bath, something she seemed shocked at being allowed to have. Afterwards I had her try on all her new clothes, including some lingerie sets that may have gotten me a little too excited.

There was only 2 dresses out of 15 that she wasn’t keen on, neither was I so we quickly tossed them away. I also had some horse riding clothes made for her. Shoes for all sorts of occasions too.

Today I had her wear a nice simple green dress. We weren’t going anywhere special, I was just taking her around the house of Odin and into the gardens.

Rain’s POV

I was still in an odd, shocked sort of phase. The clothes he had made for me were all beautiful. And the bed he gave me, it was the most comfortable sleep I had ever had.

Instead of leading me around the place by a lead, he took my hand in his and led me like that. I felt tingles shoot up my arm from his touch. It was really weird.

He showed me around and we finished in the gardens. They were my favorite. So beautiful and I had never seen anything like them before.

‘What’s your favorite flower?’ Loki asked me as we passed some beautiful flowers.

‘I really love that one, Sir. I’ve never seen it before though.’ I said as I pointed towards a lovely purple and pink flower. It had large petals and a really long stock. 

‘That is because it’s only found here on Asgard.’ Loki winked at me as he let go of my hand and crouched down to the flower. He plucked one out of the ground then stood up and turned to face me.

‘Here, this is for you. We can get a nice pot from my mother and you can put it by your bed. This flower is said to bring good luck.’ Loki said as he handed the flower to me.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ I said with a smile as I took the flower from him.

He smiled back at me and reached his hand up. I automatically flinched and closed my eyes. It was just reaction, thinking I was going to be hit again. But instead he used the back of his hand to gently caress my cheek.

‘I will never harm you, little one.’ Loki said softly as his hand set my cheek on fire. 

I opened my eyes to look up at him. He looked a little hurt that I had flinched. But I just couldn’t help myself.

‘Was it all of your previous masters that hit you?’ He asked as he stepped closer and slid his hand down to hold my chin.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I nodded slightly.

‘Once we get intimate, I will spank you. But I will never hit you, I give you my word on that.’ He said as he looked at me intently. I couldn’t keep eye contact and dropped it for a second, till I felt his fingers squeeze my chin a little, making me look back up at him.

‘Good girl.’ He praised and then stroked his hand down my hair.

That was the first time I had ever been praised. Those two words for some reason seemed to cause my brain to shut down and my stomach to churn. My cheeks felt like they were burning too.

Loki’s POV

I noticed her body language once I praised her. She blushed and I could sense her heart beat quickening. It was obvious she will have never been praised before.

‘Loki?’ I heard someone call from behind. I turned around to see father and mother walking towards us. Uh oh.

‘Ah, mother, father. I want to introduce you both to my new friend, Rain. She has come to stay with me for a while from Vanaheim.’ I said with a smile. Mother looked at me and smirked. 

‘Ah so you’re the friend that Loki has been talking about so much.’ Mother said as she put her hand out to Rain. 

Rain shook her hand and smiled. I could tell she was extremely nervous.

‘I hope you enjoy your stay here on Asgard and that my son is being the polite young prince that I brought him up to be.’ Father said as he glanced to me, warning me. 

‘Yes, your majesty. He’s been very welcoming to me.’ Rain said quietly but politely. I was glad and relieved that she was playing along.

'Very good.’ Was all father said as he carried on walking. Mother looked to us both and smiled softly before following after father.

'Well done for playing along. Thank you.’ I said as I turned to Rain. She smiled up at me and just nodded.

'Now let’s get back inside, I feel the weather changing.’ I said as I looked up to the sky. It was going to rain, I could feel it.


	4. Chapter 4

We made it back into my chambers just in time before the rain started. I had a feeling something was not right with Thor. This was his doing and I wouldn’t be surprised if there was some thunder and lighting.

I sat down by the fire with my book, Rain sat down on the chair opposite me. But she just gazed at the fire as it burned away. I was away to ask her if she wanted a book to read when there was a clap of thunder. Rain nearly jumped out of her skin, her face went white too. But she stayed where she was sat.

‘Are you ok, little one?’ I asked her as I put my book down to the side. 

‘Yes, Sir.’ She said. But her voice was shaky. She clearly was not ok. 

‘Are you scared of thunder storms?’ I asked as I stood up and headed over to her. 

‘I… Yes, Sir. I am.’ She said shakily. Just as another rumble happened and made her jump again. She did look terrified. 

‘Come here, little one.’ I said as I put my hand out to her. 

She hesitated for a second but then put her hand into mine. I pulled her up to her feet and led her over to my chair. I sat down and I pulled her down onto my lap. She tensed up and looked really uneasy as I settled her down and put my arms around her. 

‘The storm will be over soon, you won’t be hurt in here.’ I said softly as I stroked her hair soothingly. 

She sat with her hands in her lap, not knowing what to do. I sat back on the chair and I pulled her in against my chest. I kept running my hand through her hair, playing with her hair was nice. She had lovely long hair. 

‘Do you know who causes thunder and lightning?’ I asked her. 

‘I don’t, Sir.’ She said as she shook her head. 

'It’s Thor. He uses lightning to fight in battles. But he also sometimes causes thunder storms when he is angry or annoyed for some reason. But lightning never strikes us or anything of importance. So there really is nothing to fear of storms.’ I explained. 

'I didn’t know it was Thor that caused storms, Sir.’ She said quietly. 

'Yes, it’s that bumbling idiot.’ I chuckled. 

I noticed Rain was away to say something. As she opened her mouth, away to speak, but then she closed it again and just looked down to her hands. 

'What is it, Rain? Speak to me.’ I said as I tilted her face towards me with my fingers on her chin. 

'I used to like watching the storms. When I was younger. But my second master, he… He would chuck me outside in them, tie me up in the garden. It would be so cold and wet. The rumbles were so loud above me and a lightning strike hit a tree once, right next to me. Since then, I’ve been terrified of storms. Please, Sir I beg you, even though its Thor. Please don’t make me go outside in them. I’ll do absolutely anything.’ She said in a bit of a blind panic. 

'Shhh, shhh. Calm down, little one. I would never do something like that, that is just cruel. Everyone has fears, yours is storms, so I shall simply comfort you during them. I won’t make you go out in them, ever.’ I said as I cupped her cheeks in my hands. I used my thumbs to rub across her skin gently. 

We sat in silence for a while. I kept playing with her hair softly as she hugged into my chest. She had relaxed a lot as the storm had went on. It eventually did ease and stop, so I knew Thor was finished with his temper tantrum.

‘You feeling ok now?’ I asked Rain.  

‘Yeah. Thank you, Sir.’ She nodded.   

‘Have you written in your diary yet?’ I asked as she slid off my lap and I stood up to sort the fire out.

  ‘Not yet, Sir.’ She anxiously.

  ‘Why don’t you go fill out your first full day of being here for me then. If you have anything you want to speak to me about, write it down if you wish and we can go over it together.’   

‘Ok, Sir.’ She said quietly and went over to the table where her diary was.  

Rain’s POV 

I opened up the diary and picked up the pen. I held it to the paper and made a line, but then I just had no idea what to do next. I couldn’t do it. I was in trouble now, I knew it.

I felt my eyes well up with tears. Panic set into my body. It didn’t help that I could feel Loki’s eyes on me, watching me. The pen started to shake in my hand and I had to put it down as I took in a deep shaky breath.

‘Rain, what’s wrong?’ Loki said as he stood up and started walking over to me.

  Oh god no. I was going to be in so much trouble.

‘Rain?’ Loki asked again as he reached me.   

‘I… I’m so sorry, Sir. I’ve disobeyed you.’ I said shakily. 

  ‘What do you mean, little one?’ Loki asked as he came and stood next to me.

  ‘I… I can’t write in my diary.’ I sobbed.  Loki crouched down by me and he wiped my tears away with his thumbs. Which confused me a little. Why was he being gentle?

‘What do you mean you can’t write in your diary?’ He asked.

  ‘I don’t know how, Sir. I can’t read or write.’ I felt not only embarrassed but so ashamed that I couldn’t even carry out his orders properly. 

  ‘You were never taught to read or write?’ Loki asked, surprised.

  ‘I wasn’t, Sir.’ I was so ashamed.

‘Well all we will have to do is change that fact. I can teach you.’ Loki said as he kissed my forehead then stood up. 

  ‘You’re not angry, Sir?’ I was confused now. And the kiss made me blush. I had never been kissed on the forehead before. It felt, nice. Really nice.

‘Why would I be angry? I can’t expect you do something you physically can’t. I will teach you to read and write. There’s nothing to be angry about.’ He said as he cupped my cheek and smiled down at me.

  ‘Tha… thank you, Sir.’ I said and smiled back at him.  

'Come back and join me by the fire.’ Loki said as he sat down on his chair again. I went over and was going to sit opposite him but he clicked his fingers to get my attention and patted his lap again. 

I felt my cheeks heating up as I walked over to him. He put his arms round me and sat me down on his lap. I had never been this close with my master before. Not without it being sexual. 

'I really want to understand more about you, little one. Tell me about your childhood and how you ended up at that auction.’ Loki said as he started playing with my hair again. I couldn’t deny, it felt heavenly. But I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I spoke. 

'I grew up on a farm, nowhere near a town or village. The closest village was about 23 miles away and we didn’t have a car. Just a working horse and cart. The nearest school was 30 miles away. My parents couldn’t afford to get me there by bus or taxi, so I never went. I just helped my father on the farm, looking after the cows and sheep. We had next to no money and were struggling. That… That’s why my father sold me into the sex trade when I turned 16. He got £10,000 for me. I hate my parents for what they done to me. They just sold me on like a piece of meat. I stayed with that master for about 3 months. But then he got bored and sold me on. Then it was just a cycle of being passed on… Till I arrived at the auction. I was there for 2 weeks, now I’m here.’ I eventually opened my eyes, but I didn’t look at Loki yet. 

'You’ve been through a lot, little one. I knew when I seen you that I had to have you. There was something drawing me to you. I am certainly glad I got you away from the awful abusers.’ 

‘I’m really glad too. Thank you, Sir.’ I said as I looked up at Loki. He smiled warmly at me and it seemed to warm my heart too.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Rain’s 5th day of being on Asgard. She was settling in more and more each day. She was starting to smile a lot more and was already putting on a little bit of weight, which I was so glad of. As she really was at an unhealthy weight when she arrived. We had started slowly on her lessons of reading and writing. We were just working on her writing out the alphabet. I also read to her every night before bed, she seemed to really love that.

She was very well behaved. Even though we weren’t intimate yet, I knew she was the one for me. She was eager to please and to obey me. Even with simple things. She seemed to flourish with praise aswell, something I don’t think she was used to previously.

Thor was still in a mood and there was a storm every day. I noticed Rain was getting easier with that each day too, already. She still needed comforting, but she didn’t panic like she did on the first storm day. Thor was in a mood because father had declined to take him on a hunting trip. Last time Thor went along, he had nearly caused a war with Vanaheim over a stupid deer. So he was not happy about not going this time, it was his punishment. I however, didn’t mind about going to hunting trips. I prefer not to, it’s too messy for me. And this time I had Rain to look after. 

‘Where are you, little one?’ I called out into my chambers as I got back. 

‘Over here, Sir.’ I heard her call from the fire place. I hadn’t noticed her sitting crossed legged on the floor by the fire. 

‘What are you up to?’ I asked as I crossed the room swiftly and crouched down by her.

‘Look, Sir.’ She said with a big smile as she showed me a piece of paper. 

She had written ‘Rain.’ It was messy hand writing, but it was a great start. 

‘This is fantastic, Rain. Good girl. You’re picking up writing really quickly.’ I said as I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. 

‘Thank you, Sir.’ She blushed and smiled up at me.

‘I want you to go get changed into a comfy dress. We are going out for a ride soon with mother, so you can meet her properly.’ I said as I smoothed a hand down her hair. ‘And tie your hair back too.’ 

‘Yes, Sir.’ She said a little anxiously. 

Rain’s POV

I was so nervous. Not only for meeting Frigga properly, but also because I had never ridden a horse before! I had driven a horse and cart many times when I was young, and handled horses. But I had never even sat on one before.

‘Are you ok, little one?’ Loki asked as we got into the stables. There was 3 horses waiting for us. A beautiful big black one, a slightly smaller white one and a small bay. 

‘I... I’ve never ridden a horse before, Sir. I have no idea how.’ I said as I stroked the bay’s nose softly.

‘Really?’ Loki asked me. I knew he was a bit shocked considering I grew up on a farm and had horses there

‘Yes, Sir. I’ve driven one by cart before and cared for horses. But never been on one.’ I said as I tried to keep my nerves down.

‘Well, you have two choices. You can either ride this lovely mare here, I could use a lead rope to keep you close. Or you can ride with me on my horse.’ Loki said as he motioned to the big black horse.

‘Uhm... Could I ride with you please, Sir?’ I asked quietly, unsure on whether that was the right choice or not. But from the way Loki grinned, I think it was.

‘Of course.’ He then turned to the stable hand. ‘Turn the bay mare back out and get me the double saddle for Gljásvartur.’ 

He turned back to me. He put his hand out slowly to me and placed it on my cheek. He knew my flinching was only automatic reaction, so he had started doing things really slow for me, like I was a wild animal or something. But I was grateful he done that for me. I was getting more used to his touch too.

I leaned into his touch and felt my cheeks blushing.

‘I think you’ll enjoy horse riding, little one.’ He smiled.

‘Ah, Loki you’re here already.’ I looked round to see Frigga walking into the stables. She smiled warmly at me as she joined us.

‘Good to see you, Rain. How are you?’ She asked me.

‘I’m really well thank you, your majesty.’ I said as I bowed my head to her. She laughed and put her hand gently on my arm.

‘Just call me Frigga.’ She said softly. I glanced to Loki and he smiled at me with a nod.

The stable hand was soon back and changed over saddles on Loki’s horse. I was feeling nervous as Frigga mounted her horse with ease and grace. Loki led his horse over to me and he stepped next to me.

‘Ready?’ Loki asked.

‘I... Uhh...’ I didn’t get a chance to say anything as Loki grabbed me and lifted me up onto Gljásvartur. 

‘Oh my.’ I said as I grabbed onto some of his mane. I was really high up.

I had been so busy trying to calm myself down that I never noticed Loki getting on behind me, until I felt one of his arms wrap around my waist tightly. He pulled me back slightly so my back was pressed up firmly against his front.

‘Relax, little one. I’ve got you. I won’t let you fall.’ He whispered against my ear, making me tremble.

Being this close to Loki, it was weird. I was feeling odd. My stomach was churning with butterflies, but in a good way. He was bringing out emotions in me that I had never felt before. Was it because I was attracted to him? Was I falling for him? 

Loki’s POV 

I was certainly going to enjoy this ride, having Rain on front of me. So close. I couldn’t help myself from brushing my nose against her hair and breathing in deeply. She smelled heavenly.

‘Are you enjoying your stay on Asgard so far?’ Mother asked Rain as we started walking out of the stables.

‘I’m really enjoying it here, thank you.’ Rain said as she tried to remain calm.

I could tell she was still a bit tense. So my hand that was around her waist, I slid round a little so it was splayed over her stomach. I rubbed my hand ever so slightly in circles around her stomach. It seemed to work, as I did feel her relax into me more. 

‘Loki told me about your time on Midgard and where he found you from. If you ever want to speak to someone aside from Loki, you are more than welcome to confide in me if you wish to. I know sometimes speaking to a woman can be more relaxing. I especially know how intimidating my son can sometimes be.’ Mother looked to me and smirked.

‘Hey. I’ll have you know, I am a warm and fuzzy person. You make me sound like an awful bilgesnipe.’ I chuckled. 

‘Well, the horns on your helmet can sometimes be deceiving of a bilgesnipe.’ Mother laughed and winked at Rain. Rain laughed too.

It was lovely to see and hear her laughing. Something I don’t think she used to do much of.

Mother was really good at making conversation with Rain. She kept her speaking and at ease. I mainly enjoyed the ride with Rain being so close.

We had not long reached the river and were letting the horses drink, when there was thundering hooves behind us. It was one of the guards.

‘My Queen. My Prince. The King requires your urgent return to the house of Odin. There is a prisoner loose in Asgard. He escaped from the prison. It is not safe for you to be out here.’ The guard said. 

Mother nodded and looked to me. I nodded at her.

‘Hold on tight, little one.’ I said to Rain as I tightened my arm around her waist again.

I kicked Gljásvartur on into a gallop and we raced back home. Rain grabbed hold of some mane as she couldn’t quite get her balance. But I kept hold of her so she wouldn’t fall. I knew if she started to slip that Gljásvartur would slow down and stop if need be. He was very good. 

We arrived back at the stables in no time at all. The horses were incredibly fast after all. 

I helped Rain dismount Gljásvartur and then I done the same. We left the stable hand to turn them out again and we told him to keep an extra eye out for the prisoner that was on the loose.

We headed out of the stables and Rain kept a hold of my hand tightly as we walked. I knew she was nervous at the fact there was someone dangerous on the loose. But I liked the way she was sticking really close by to me. It made me feel like she trusted me.

We walked mother to her own chambers so I could make sure she got there safely. Then I rushed Rain and I back to mine. We got in and I done a quick check of the room just to be on the safe side. 

‘All safe, little one.’ I said as I walked over to Rain, who was waiting patiently by the door.

‘How did the prisoner manage to escape, Sir?’ She asked as we sat down by the fire together.

‘I do not know. But we will find him, don’t worry. Extra guards will be placed in the prison. In the mean time, we will stay in here. I won’t leave you alone, little one.’ I said as I pulled her into an embrace and I kissed the top of her head.

‘Thank you, Sir. I’ve never felt so safe before. I feel really secure with you.’ She said as she blushed and looked down at her hands.

‘I am very glad to hear that.’ I said as I cupped her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

The prisoner that had escaped was found and put back into prison the following day. There was also an investigation into how he escaped so it wouldn’t happen again. 

It was safe again for us to leave our chambers. So I was down at the stables with Rain. I was giving her a riding lesson. She was really nervous as I helped her up onto one of the horses. I got on behind her, which startled her a little as she hadn’t expected me to get on aswell. 

‘Now, keep your back straight and hold the reins like this.’ I said as I reached my arms around and put my hands over hers. 

I moved her fingers so they were in the correct position. Then I sat back a little and I gently held onto her waist and I moved her body sightly to how it should be.

‘Keep your heels down, little one. And chin up.’ I said as I moved my hand up to tilt her chin upwards.

‘Shoulders aswell, keep them back a bit more like this.’ I put my hands onto her shoulders. 

‘Now, are you ready to start?’ I asked her as I leaned a little more towards her neck, so my breath would dance across her skin.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She squeaked out. 

Rain’s POV

Having Loki so close behind me again was very distracting. But he was a good teacher. The way he had me positioned on the horse did help my balance and I felt much more secure than I did the other day when I was riding with Loki.

He helped me to start off in a walk around the paddock. He taught me how to halt the horse and back up aswell. All the while he was right behind me. His hands were mostly on my waist, keeping me in the right position. The odd time he spotted my heels were up a bit and told me to put them down again. He let me ride on my own for the last 10 minutes. It was kind of weird without him being behind me, but it felt good that I could do it myself aswell. Even if it was just a walk to start with.

‘You done really well, little one. I’m proud of you.’ Loki said as we handed the horse back to the stable hand. 

I couldn’t stop the big smile that spread across my face. I loved it when he praised me. I don’t know what it was. It just made me feel really happy. Like someone actually cares for me. It was weird, but I was getting used to it.

It certainly went against everything I had heard about Loki when I lived on Earth. People said he was a cold and cruel god. Full of tricks, mischief and lies. I could tell he was good with telling lies and he did play tricks on others I had seen. But he certainly wasn’t cruel and cold. He was a really lovely man. Well, god. He treated me with so much kindness I was really taking a while to adjust to it. He was really patient with me. The fact he was teaching me to read and write in itself was really heart warming to me.

‘We better get back to my chambers and get changed. Mother and Father have requested our presence at dinner tonight. There’s a big feast happening.’ Loki said as he took hold of my hand and we walked away from the stables.

‘Is there going to be lots of people there, Sir?’ I asked nervously.

‘Yes, there is. But don’t worry. You’ll be fine. Just stay by my side and you’ll enjoy it.’ Loki gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Loki picked out a dress for me to wear for the feast. My stomach wouldn’t stop churning with nerves. I was looking at myself in the mirror as I straightened down my dress. It was so beautiful, but it didn’t stop me from being terrified. 

Loki came up behind me and put his hands onto my shoulders. He massaged them a little bit and I felt myself relax a little into his hands.

‘You look so beautiful, little one.’ He said as he leaned into me and kissed my cheek. I blushed in response.

‘I have something for you.’ He said as he pulled something out from one of his pockets.

It was the most beautiful green emerald necklace I had ever seen. I couldn’t begin to imagine how expensive it must be.

‘Hold up your hair.’ He said. 

I done as he asked so he could put it around my neck and clipped it on at the back. It went amazing with the dress. I actually found myself thinking I looked not bad. For once in my life.

‘Thank you, Sir. It’s so beautiful.’ I said quietly.

‘Just as you are.’ Loki said as he smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist for a moment. He kissed the top of my head then stepped back and took my hand.

‘Come on, it’s time to go.’ He smiled.

Hand in hand we walked down the corridors towards the hall. I could hear loads of chattering from inside it. That didn’t help my nerves much either. 

Two guards opened the large doors for us and bowed their heads at Loki as we walked past them into the hall. There was 4 large tables with one long one along the top. That’s where Odin and Frigga were sat with Thor, Sif and the warriors 3. There was two chairs left for Loki and I. 

I couldn’t believe I was to sit at the royal table. This was just, insane. 

A few people stopped speaking and whispered as they watched Loki and I pass. But Loki squeezed my hand again to let me know it was ok. He led me up to the table and we sat down. I was relieved when everyone continued talking and didn’t take much more notice of me. I really didn’t like being in the spotlight.

Frigga and Thor made conversation with me, which was nice. Sif did aswell as the warriors 3. They seemed really nice too. I soon found myself relaxing in their company. The feast aswell was absolutely incredible. 

But the highlight was when Thor went to take a leg from the whole chicken that was on the table, but it suddenly got up and started running around on the table on front of Thor. He roared at Loki, who just chuckled and smirked. He waved his hand and a glow of green went over the chicken as it fell back down on front of Thor. Thor went to stab into it again, but it moved to the side, just out of reach. Loki had it do this a few times before Odin shouted at Loki to stop.

I couldn’t stop myself from laughing. So did Sif and the warriors 3. Thor was just not amused, neither was Odin. I noticed Frigga smirk slightly though as she shook her head.

Loki looked to me and winked as I got my laughing under control. 

‘So, Rain. How long do you plan to stay here for?’ Odin suddenly asked me. I was a bit thrown as I hadn’t expected him to speak to me, never mind ask a question like that.

‘I... Uhm, I’m not really sure, your highness. Loki invited me to visit but we never sorted out for how long.’ I said quickly as I glanced to Loki for approval. He smiled and under the table he reached down and put his hand onto my thigh, making me jump slightly and blush from his touch there. 

‘As long as she likes.’ Loki said with a big grin as he glanced to me then to Odin.

I noticed Odin look at me, but he didn’t look happy. I think he was suspicious over me. He kept giving me weird glances throughout the feast. It made me feel a little anxious. 

‘Are you ok, little one?’ Loki whispered in my ear.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I whispered back and smiled.

‘Don’t lie to me. There’s something wrong, I can tell. Now come on, tell me.’ He growled against my ear.

I took a deep breath and then I responded.

‘I think that The King is suspicious, Sir.’ I whispered back.

Loki frowned then looked over to Odin, who was looking at us as we spoke. Loki turned back to face me and he smiled warmly at me.

‘Don’t worry about him. Just ignore him.’ Loki kissed my cheek, which made me blush. 

‘Oooo. Is there something you two aren’t telling us?’ Fandral said from across the table. 

Loki and I both looked like deer caught in the headlights.

‘Perhaps we have progressed from friends in our relationship.’ Loki said smoothly.

The only ones that new the truth was Frigga and Thor. They had both sworn to keep it a secret. But of course for others, it was going to be a bit odd.

‘You are more than just friends?’ Odin asked as he had been watching the whole thing.

‘Yes, father. We are.’ Loki said as he squeezed my hand under the table. 

He always seemed to know already when I was starting to freak out.

‘Hm.’ Was all Odin said.

I wasn’t sure whether he would accept someone from Vanaheim or not to be with the prince. I didn’t know about Vanaheim at all. Or the traditions there was here on Asgard. 

Once the feast was over, I was pretty relieved. Though I did enjoy it. Mostly anyway. If Odin hadn’t been giving me the creeps, it would’ve been really enjoyable.

‘Aside from father being a bit, annoying... Did you enjoy the feast?’ Loki asked me when we got back into his chambers.

‘Yeah I really did, Sir. Thank you.’ 

‘I’m glad. Don’t let my father get to you. It will be ok.’ Loki said as he took hold of my chin and he tilted my face up as he kept hold of my chin. 

He locked eyes with me, I felt my stomach flip and my heart start to race. His thumb brushed across my chin and he leaned down towards me. He hovered just inches from my lips, glancing up to my eyes and he smiled. I closed my eyes and then I felt his lips brush mine gently. His lips hovered against mine for a few moments, like he was testing the waters. Then he hardened the kiss. 

I had never been kissed like that before. The way his lips moved against mine. It felt so... Passionate. I was a bit disappointed when he stopped the kiss and leaned back a little. He cupped my cheek and leaned forward again to kiss my forehead. 

‘You belong to me now, little one. I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you.’


	7. Chapter 7

Rain was curled up on my lap as I read a book to her. It was one of my favorites from when I was a child. Rain seemed to love it aswell. 

Or she just loved the closeness we had. Over the previous week I had discovered that she must liked affection and being close to me. I certainly wasn’t complaining as I enjoyed it too. After that night I had told her she belonged to me, she seemed a lot more settled and happier. 

‘I want you to try something for me, little one.’ I said as I turned to the last two pages.

‘Yes, Sir?’ She looked up at me.

‘I want you to read the last two pages for me. Just try your best, there’s no expectation.’ I said as I stroked her hair.

She looked a little anxious. But she took the book from my hand and she settled it in hers. There was only around 7 sentences over the two pages, as it was more a children’s book than anything. But it would be a good start for Rain and her reading books.

She started off a little unsure. But the words were simple so she managed to complete the two pages, only needing my help twice. I was so proud with how quickly she was picking everything up.

‘Good girl, Rain. That was excellent.’ I praised.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ She beamed up at me happily.

I took hold of her chin and guided her face round to face me. I leaned down and closed the distance between our lips. When mine touched hers, I felt fireworks again. Her lips were so soft and sweet. Delicious.

I decided to go a little further today. I slid my tongue out to touch her lips. To my delight, she allowed me to slip my tongue into her mouth. I touched hers and she was hesitant to start with and just let me take control. Which pleased me very much.

I moaned into her mouth, she tasted devine, just as I had suspected. My tongue dominated hers easily. I could feel her submitting to me with ease as her body relaxed into me. I moved one of my hands up into her hair, I took a tight grip and kept control of her head. I could sense her heart racing and her breathing quickened too.

I only occupied her mouth for a few more seconds, then I released my grip in her hair and I leaned back ever so slightly. Her eyes were glazed over and her chest was heaving. 

‘Did you enjoy that, little one?’ I whispered over her lips.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She gasped out. 

‘As I have said before, plenty of rewards for good girls.’ I said as I tapped her nose playfully, making her giggle. 

 

The following day Rain was already awake when I woke. She was lying in bed with the blankets right up around her neck. She was coughing aswell and looked a little off colour.

‘What’s wrong, little one?’ I asked as I went over and crouched down by her bed.

‘Nothing, Sir.’ She said. But she sounded a bit off. 

I reached over to stroke her hair, she flinched slightly but relaxed as soon as my hand gently touched her.

‘Tell me. It’s just me. You know you can speak to me.’ I said softly.

‘I don’t feel too great, Sir.’ She said quietly. 

‘Are you cold?’ I asked.

‘A little, Sir.’ She nodded.

‘Stay there, I know what will help you.’ I said as I stood up and went to the bathroom. 

Rain’s POV 

I heard water running and after a few minutes Loki came out of the bathroom. He was still just wearing his green shorts that he wore to sleep in. I found myself staring a bit too long at his chest. He really was so beautiful.

‘Come on, little one.’ He said as he carefully moved the blanket down off me.

I was away to sit up, confused as to what he was going to do. But he leaned over me and scooped me up into his arms. I tensed up slightly as he carried me through to the bathroom. That’s when I seen he had filled up the tub with water. It looked really inviting. He had also added some sort of bubbles, they were a hint of green and looked different.

‘I’ve added a little magic into the water. It’s healing and should help you feel a bit better.’ He said as he placed me down to my feet gently. 

He reached down and took hold of the bottom of my night gown. He pulled it up over me and off. For some reason I blushed. He hadn’t had me fully naked on front of him before. I didn’t usually feel like this with previous masters. I just got on with it. But Loki was different and it was certainly feeling different for me. 

He crouched down and pulled my knickers down to my feet. I stepped out of them and then he helped me into the bath. I felt all my muscles instantly relax as the warm water lapped at my body.

‘Better already?’ He asked as he crouched down by me.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ I nodded. 

He winked at me and ran his finger around in the water next to me. I noticed some green magic flow out from his finger and around the water. It made the water feel tingly against my skin. But in a nice relaxing way. Like it was gently massaging my body. I couldn’t stop myself from leaning back more and relaxing into the water.

‘Good girl.’ Loki purred as he reached over and stroked my hair. 

I was in heaven. I had to be. I closed my eyes and just concentrated on the feeling. His hand felt so nice as he stroked my hair slowly. I loved his touch. He was so gentle and attentive to me. I had never experienced anything like it before. Even when I was younger, my parents were never affectionate towards me in any way. It was something I had missed out on big time.

I don’t know how long I lay in the bath for. I was also surprised that Loki’s hand didn’t get sore as he constantly stroked my hair or rubbed the back of my neck. 

What really surprised me though was when he washed my hair for me. I had not expected that at all. He even massaged my skull while he done it. 

‘You look shocked, little one. What’s up?’ He asked as he rinsed the shampoo from my hair.

‘Isn’t it supposed to be me washing your hair, Sir?’ I asked quietly.

‘Why do you think that?’

‘Well... I just thought it was the subs job to wash and dress her master.’ 

‘It can be. When you are not ill, we may do that. But it works both ways. I want to take care of you, look after you. You are mine and I take care of what is mine. If you’re ill or broken, you can’t perform to the best of your abilities. It’s my job to make sure you can. And I enjoy looking after you. You have only experienced domination in a selfish way. With me, it’s a whole different world of it. There will be times you are pushed to your limits, I am not going to deny that. But there’s so much more to it than simply ordering you around and having you do everything.’ Loki explained to me.

I felt my heart melt. I couldn’t stop a tear from escaping my eye.

‘Hey, don’t cry.’ He said as he wiped my tear away with his thumb.

‘It’s just... Nobody has ever treated me like you are. I don’t feel like I deserve it, Sir.’ I sobbed.

‘Listen to me, little one. You do deserve it. I’ll tell you what you don’t deserve, the way your previous masters treated you. You didn’t deserve that at all. I only wish I had found you sooner, before they drilled such abuse into you.’ Loki gently moved a strand of my hair behind my ear as he spoke.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ I said as I smiled. 

He smiled too and leaned over to kiss my forehead.

‘Now you are feeling a bit better, let’s get you dried and back into bed.’ 

‘Bed, Sir?’ I asked. I couldn’t go back to bed, could I?

‘Yes, bed. You are not going or doing anything today but resting. No arguing.’ He said firmly.

‘Yes, Sir. Thank you.’ 

I had never been able to just rest when I was ill. My masters still needed seen to and pleased. It always made me even more sick and for longer. I was really not used to being taken care of like this.

Loki drained the water from the tub and he lifted me out. He wrapped a warm towel around me and dried me off. I had a constant blush on my cheeks as he done so. 

He put my night gown back onto me aswell as a clean pair of knickers. Then he scooped me up once more and carried me to the bedroom. I leaned into his chest and loved the closeness as I took in his scent. I could hear his heartbeat as I rested against his chest. It was oddly soothing.

‘Would you like to lay with me for a while as I read, little one?’ Loki asked me as he stopped between our beds.

I looked up at him, shocked.

‘Really, Sir?’ I asked.

‘Yes, really.’ He smiled. 

‘Yes please, Sir.’ I said shyly. 

I had never actually shared a bed with a man before. I had never been allowed to before.

Loki carefully put me down on his bed. If I thought mine was the comfiest ever, I was wrong. Loki’s was like pure heaven. The pillows too were just amazingly comfy. 

Loki got into his bed next to me once he picked up a book. He pulled me in close and let me lie curled up next to him with my head on his chest. He put his arm around me and started to read to me. 

I really was in heaven. And I was the happiest I had ever been in my entire life. I never wanted this moment to end. Ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Rain had rested for the whole day yesterday and she ended up sleeping with me in my bed. I didn’t want her to leave it, and neither did she. So we had slept together, wrapped in one another’s arms. I think she was a bit unsure about it at first, she had told me how she had never been allowed in her masters bed before. So I could see why she had been a bit nervous to start with. But she had soon relaxed and slept peacefully with me.

‘Good morning, little one.’ I smiled as she opened her eyes to me.  She blushed and looked down a bit shyly.

‘Morning, Sir.’ She whispered.  

‘Did you sleep well?’ I asked her.

‘Really well thank you, Sir.’ She said quietly.

‘Good to hear.’ I said with a smile. 

I reached over slowly and I stroked her hair gently. I ran the tips of my fingers down her cheek, making her blush. My fingers continued their journey down as I ran them along her neck. She stayed where she was, looking really shy as stroked right down her arm. I could feel the goose bumps rising on her skin after my touch. 

‘Tell me, little one. How are you enjoying yourself here on Asgard with me so far?’ I asked as I continued to run my fingers up and down her arm.

‘I am really enjoying it, Sir. Very much.’ She answered honestly. 

‘Good. Because I am really enjoying having you here.’ I smiled. 

‘How would you like to go for a picnic today, since it’s such a beautiful day?’ I suggested.

‘That would be wonderful, Sir.’ She smiled up at me.  

I reached my hand up to cup her cheek as I leaned forward and gently placed my lips against hers. I felt her breathing quicken as I rolled her over carefully so she was lying on her back. I leaned over her more and pressed my body against hers. I could feel her breasts through her night gown press against my chest. 

I slid one of my hands down to wrap around her waist and the other I placed gently on her neck. She submitted to me again and allowed my tongue to dance against hers.   
I don’t think she knew what to do with her hands as she kept them down at her side.

‘Put your hands up above your head, little one.’ I said over her lips as I stopped for a second so we could get our breath back.  

She obeyed me instantly and moved her hands straight upwards. Her cheeks were flushed a beautiful red as I leaned down again to kiss her. I moved my hands down to squeeze against her hips, I felt her move her body upwards ever so slightly towards me. 

I decided I wanted to see her unraveled. I had waited long enough. So as my tongue continued it’s dance with hers, I let one hand move up to grip on both her wrists, keeping her arms up. My free hand moved down and I stroked against her thigh, slowly inching my way upwards. 

Once I reached up to her stomach I stroked her softly there for a few moments. I could feel her muscles twitching under my touch. I knew her body was responsive and that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. But I had a feeling she was going to hold back on me a little.

I teased my finger along her skin above her knickers back and forth. Then I took the chance and I sneaked my hand underneath them and touched her softly. She gasped out a little against my mouth but was quick to quieten herself again. I leaned up a little as I teased along her folds. I found her wet so I inserted my finger inside of her and out again.

As I dragged my finger up to circle her clit slowly, she closed her eyes and I could see her body trying to accept the pleasure, but it was like she was fighting against it. 

‘Don’t fight it, little one. Let yourself go. I want to hear you moan and see you writhe under me.’ I whispered to her ear as I circled her clit firmly.

  I was glad to see when she started to relax even more. Her hips bucked upwards against my hand as I kissed her neck and tightened my grip on her wrists. She started moaning, so that’s when I used my thumb to take over work on her clit and I thrust a finger inside her. I curled it just so and that caused her to cry out in pleasure, so I concentrated on that spot inside her.

‘Who do you belong to, little one?’ I growled against her skin.  

‘You, Sir.’ She gasped out.  

‘And your pleasure belongs to me too. You must ask for permission to cum, understand?’   

‘Yes, Sir.’ She cried out. I could tell she was close.  ‘What’s happening to me, Sir?’ She sobbed.   That’s when it hit me. She had never had an orgasm before.

‘You are about to orgasm, little one. When you feel like you can’t take it anymore you must tell me and ask permission. Ok?’ I said as I kissed her forehead softly.

  ‘I can’t take… Sir, I think I need to cum. Can I please? What do I do?’ She started getting herself in a little panic.

  So I bit down on her neck and rubbed more firmly inside her and on her clit. 

‘You may cum. Let yourself go, little one. Let the pleasure consume you.’ I purred against her skin.  

I quickened my pace and was rough against her, so she had no option but to cum. I wasn’t sure if she realised what she was doing or not. But I didn’t want to give her that option.

Her body started to shake violently under me as I held her wrists down. Her mouth parted as she screamed out and slammed her eyes shut tightly. I felt her gush around my finger as I slowed down my thrusting inside her. 

‘Beautiful.’ I mumbled against her neck as I kissed her skin.   I pulled my finger out from her and I removed my hand from under her knickers. She eventually opened her eyes and she blushed madly. 

‘Did you enjoy that, little one?’   ‘Yes, Sir.’ She said quietly. 

‘How do you feel?’ I rolled off her and lay at her side. I pulled her into me and wrapped my arms around her body. She was still trembling. 

'I don’t know, Sir.’ She said shakily. 

'What don’t you know? You enjoyed that right?’ 

'Yes, Sir.’ 

'And you didn’t disobey me in any way, did you?’ 

'I… I didn’t, Sir.’ 

'Are you feeling guilty?’ 

'Yes, Sir.’ 

'Why?’ 

'I shouldn’t be getting pleasure like that. Especially because you didn’t get anything first.’ She said. She was a little tense aswell. 

'Why shouldn’t you? I never asked or told you to pleasure me. I wanted to pleasure you. If I want to do something, I will. Was that your first orgasm?’ I asked as I stroked her hair to try and calm her down more. 

'Yeah it was, Sir.’ She nodded. 

'Well that’s the start of many more. As long as you ask permission first. Sometimes I will deny you, whether its for punishment or just to test you. Did your previous masters just use you for their own pleasure and that was it?’ 

'They did, Sir. I never felt anything like I did with you…’ She admitted. 

'Everything I do will no doubt be different from what you’re used to. But you will become used to it, I promise. You’re going nowhere now you’re mine.’


	9. Chapter 9

Over the following few days Rain continued to blossom with me. She grew more confident and her reading and writing was getting a lot better. Her riding lessons were going great aswell. She could now walk and trot comfortably on the horse. So we had went out for some rides together and we had a few picnics which she seemed to really enjoy.

Earlier in the morning I had Rain pleasure me with her mouth. She was very good at it and afterwards I done the same to her, she was so beautiful when she came. Though she had been hesitant to start with as no man had ever went down on her before. She thought it was wrong and should have only happened the other way round. But once I was down there I had her dancing on the end of my tongue and she loved it.

‘I told you that you’d love it.’ I grinned as we lay together on my bed.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ She blushed and buried her face into my chest shyly. That made me chuckle as I stroked her back slowly.

‘Sir?’ 

‘Yes, little one?’

‘When I was… Pleasuring you. I felt pleasure myself, I enjoyed it. I’ve never had that before, Sir. Usually I don’t enjoy it myself, I just sort of do it. But I found myself really enjoying it with you. I don’t know why.’ She said.

‘That’s understandable. You were in bad relationships before and were only giving pleasure, you weren’t receiving it. Not to mention how they treated you, it was with abuse and fear. With me you do as I tell you to because you want to, don’t you?’   
‘Yes, Sir.’ She nodded.

‘With them it was out of fear, wasn’t it?’ She nodded again as I tightened my arms around her more. I knew she disliked talking about her previous masters.

‘The pleasure you had in pleasuring me, is what I get when I pleasure you. It all combines, little one.’ I said as I kissed her forehead.

‘I have something for you, Sir.’ She said as she sat up and looked to me for permission to leave the bed. I nodded and watched her as she went over to the wardrobe. 

She opened it up and reached into the far back. Then she pulled out something and hid it behind her back till she got back onto the bed. Then she passed me it.

It was a green jumper with my name stitched onto the back in black and on the front was my helmet in gold. 

‘Did you make this yourself?’ I asked as I took the jumper.

‘Yes, Sir. Frigga has been showing me how to knit, she helped me a little with this. I wanted to give you something back for saving me, but I wasn’t really sure what. Then I thought how winter is coming and you might need something to keep you warm. I wanted to make it personal to you aswell. It’s nothing compared to what you’ve done for me, but’ I cut her off as I placed my finger to her lips. I leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

‘I love it, Rain. Thank you so much for this. I will wear it with pride. My darling girl, you’ve already given me the greatest gift of all though. Your submission, willingly. You don’t know how much of a gift that is in itself. I also have a gift for you though, I was going to wait until after dinner tonight, but I think you should have it now.’ I pulled the jumper on over me as I sat up. It was nice and warm against me.

‘Thank you for this, little one.’ I said again as I kissed her forehead. She was beaming with happiness that I liked it.

I felt touched that she had given me a gift. Something handmade aswell by her. It made my heart feel warm. I was definitely starting to grow even more feelings for Rain than just a d/s one. I was in love with her and it was growing every day.

Rain’s POV 

I was so so happy that he liked the jumper. There was nothing I could give him that would resemble what he had given me. He had saved me and showed me love and affection. I had already fallen head over heels for him and I finally knew what all the fairy tales meant by falling in love. I didn’t think it was real, but it is. I feel it with Loki. I feel safe and secure with him. I don’t know if he loves me aswell, but I definitely love him. 

Loki went to the bathroom and after a minute he came back with something behind his back.

‘Stand on front of the mirror for me, little one.’ He said as he went in that direction.

I jumped out of bed and went straight to the mirror as he said. He turned me to face said mirror and he stood behind me. I felt a little shy as I was naked and so was he apart from his jumper. It was a little funny in a way. But the way that he was looking at me from over my shoulder had my knees turning to jelly.

‘This is for you. You belong to me forever, Rain. I will never let anyone else hurt or touch you. You are mine now and always.’ Loki’s words really had my knees turning weak again.

But he reached up and placed a collar around my neck. But it wasn’t just any collar. It was black leather with a small gold ring at the front. But there were green jewels embedded into the leather all around the collar. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and I found myself lost for words as he put it on me.

‘Do you like it, little one?’ He asked as he kissed my shoulder softly.

I could only nod. He reached round and wiped a tear that I hadn’t noticed.

‘Is that good tears?’ He asked as he turned me around to face him. I blushed and nodded.

‘It’s so beautiful, Sir. Thank you.’ I managed to whisper out.

‘You’re welcome, little one.’ He kissed my forehead again and smiled down at me.

Later that day we joined everyone in the grand hall for dinner. I was a little nervous as I now had my collar on permanently. Most would know what that meant. Including Frigga, Odin and everyone. I had tried to avoid Odin most of the time as I felt really uneasy around him and I knew he was suspicious of me. I was sure of it.

But Loki wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me into the hall. I felt safe in his arm, especially when he gave my side a reassuring squeeze when we walked up to our seats. I didn’t make eye contact at all with Odin. I thought not looking at him would make things easier for me.

I noticed a few of them at the table look at my collar, then look to Loki and back to me. But nobody said anything about it. It didn’t seem to change their conversation with me either as everyone spoke to me happily as normal. Which was nice. But what I loved the most was I belonged to Loki and it seemed that everyone knew that. 

‘Where did you get the jumper from?’ Thor asked Loki as he stuffed his face with some chicken.

‘Rain made it for me.’ Loki said with a big smile as he reached down and gave my thigh a squeeze.

Thor looked to me and smiled.

I was really touched by how Loki wore the jumper instead of his usual armour. He was wearing it with his black leather trousers and normal boots. I hadn’t expected him to wear it to dinner, but was really warmed that he had.

‘Rain worked really hard on that jumper, Loki. I’m glad you like it.’ Frigga said as she looked to the both of us. 

‘I love it.’ Loki said as he leaned over and kissed my cheek. I blushed as he done so.

Frigga looked really happy and so did everyone else. But I quickly glanced to Odin. He was staring at me, but not in a nice way. I quickly looked away and started to eat my food.

Dinner went really well. I talked with Sif a lot and we were starting to become friendly to one another. It was nice to speak to another female aswell as Frigga. Sif was obviously a lot younger and I had a feeling we would get along well in time. 

Everyone was starting to leave, Loki had taken my hand in his and we were away to head back to his chambers when Odin called on him.

‘Loki. I wish to speak with you in private.’ His voice boomed over us all and I felt my stomach drop.

‘Mother will take you back to my chambers. Wait for me there.’ Loki said as he turned to face me. He gave me a soft kiss on my lips and my hand a reassuring squeeze before letting me go with Frigga as he turned and walked back to his father.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki’s POV

I was a little nervous when I walked back to speak to father. I wasn’t sure what he was wanting, but I had a feeling it was going to be about Rain. I knew he was suspicious and so did Rain. He made her feel uneasy and nervous. She was never relaxed at dinner because he was there.

‘What is it, father?’ I asked as I stood next to him.

He turned to face me in his chair after he checked to make sure everyone else was gone.

‘When is Rain returning home?’ He asked.

‘I’m not sure, father. She is enjoying her time here and I am enjoying her company.’ I said. Father frowned. He was not happy.

‘Are you in love with her?’ He asked.

I was stumped for a moment. I was in love with Rain. But I didn’t really want to tell father that.

‘I… Well, we are very close now. We are in a relationship if that’s what you’re wondering.’ I said.

‘You must end it.’ He snapped.

‘What?’ I couldn’t believe what I was hearing really.

‘I said you must end it. I know you have been lying to me. She is not of Vanaheim. She is a Midgardian, a mere mortal. She shouldn’t even be here in the first place.’ He was really angry.

‘She was being abused, father. I found her when Thor and I were on a visit there. I couldn’t just leave her. So yes I took her home. I’ve looked after her and now I have fallen for her. What’s so wrong with falling in love with a human?’ I argued back.

‘Everything is wrong with it. You are not only a god, you are a prince. You cannot get betrothed to a mortal.’ His voice was getting louder and louder with each sentence.

‘Betrothal is a long way off. Our relationship has only began. Even supposing, if I was wanting to marry her, at least it would be true love. I will not be one to wait around for you to find someone to wed me, simply to make peace or whatever reason you come up with. I will marry for love and love only.’ I hissed at him.

‘It is not true love. A mortal cannot love a god.’

‘Yes it is. You don’t know anything about true love. If it was your precious Thor you wouldn’t be so adamant on tearing him away from the one he loves. You would allow it and welcome her with open arms. But because it’s me, you have always seen me as lower than Thor. The second favorite. You don’t care about me or my feelings and you never have!’ I shouted at him.

‘You are over exaggerating, Loki. You know I do not allow Mortals on Asgard and it’s for a good reason.’

‘What is that reason? Because you see them merely as things. Objects to rule over when you visit their world. Have you ever gotten to know one? No. Because your ego is too large to give any of them a chance.’

I had to admit, I seen myself above them before. Before I met Rain and got to know her. Now I do see them differently.

‘They do not belong here and that is final.’

‘But we belong in their world? How many times have you visited there? How many Asgardians have you sent off to live there to mingle among them. How many have you banished there? How is it fair that you allow us to their world but not allow them to come to Asgard? It’s not fair, father. It’s not fair at all.’

‘They are beneath us. We are gods, they are mortals. They worship us. Having one live among us is not heard of. It’s not allowed.’

‘Who said so?’ I yelled.

‘I said so. Now I am not going to argue anymore with you, Loki. She is to be sent back to Midgard. You have until tomorrow to get her off Asgard. That’s an order.’ Father roared at me and he used Gungnir to bang off the ground.

I was so angry. I glared at him as I turned and stormed off. I rushed straight back to my chambers but on my way I bumped into mother.

‘Did you know about this?’ I hissed at her.

‘I know he was suspicious, Loki. I am so sorry. What did he say?’ She said softly.

‘He’s demanding that she leaves. Tomorrow she has to leave.’ I said as I tried to keep my anger under control. It wasn’t mother’s fault. It was all fathers.

‘I’m sorry, Loki. I will try and reason with him, but you know as well as I do that there isn’t much hope in trying to change his mind. I’m sure if anyone can figure something out to keep you and Rain together, it’s you. I trust that you will do what is best for Rain.’

She put her hand onto my shoulder and kissed my cheek before she walked on. I carried on down towards my chambers quickly. My mind was reeling. I was so angry with father. But mother was right. I was going to do what was best for Rain. And that was for her to stay with me. I was going to make sure of it.

I took a big deep breath before stepping into my chambers. I had to keep myself calm and composed, I didn’t want Rain to panic too much.

When I entered Rain was stood not far from the door, waiting for me. She was nervous and fiddling with her hands. I went over to her and took her into my arms. I kissed her forehead and then placed mine against hers.

‘Father has demanded that you leave Asgard and return to Midgard. But I have a plan, little one. Do you trust me?’ I leaned back a little and looked to her eyes. She looked scared, but she nodded.

‘More than anything, Sir.’ She said quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

‘Rain, sweetheart. Time to wake up.’ 

I gently stroked Rain’s cheek to try and awaken her. She opened her eyes and looked a little startled for a second. Then she woke up properly and everything must have come back to her.

‘It’s time to go, little one. Let’s get you dressed.’ I helped her out of bed and between the two of us she was dressed within a few minutes. 

It was the middle of the night and everyone on Asgard apart from some guards was sound asleep. So now was our chance to put my plan into action. 

I grabbed the bag we had packed the night before. It was filled with clothes, books and some of Rain’s sewing materials she had gotten from my mother. I grabbed her hand and we quietly left the house of Odin. We didn’t have any problems leaving the place, there was one guard that asked where we were going. I simply said it was none of his business.

Rain came along with me silently. I knew she was still a little anxious as she didn’t know what my plan was. But she trusted me so didn’t question me. I loved that. That I had her trust so much now. 

‘Are you alright?’ I asked when we were well out of the city of Asgard and heading through the forest. It was dark and a bit spooky, but I used my magic to light us a path. 

‘Yes, Sir.’ She said quietly.

I moved my hand from hers and instead wrapped it around her waist. I pulled her in close to me as we walked. She seemed happier with that as she leaned into me as we carried on our journey. 

After walking for around an hour, we finally arrived. She gasped as she seen the small cottage at the side of the forest.

‘What do you think?’ I asked her as I led her towards it.

‘It looks beautiful, Sir.’ She smiled up at me.

‘This is where you’ll stay for now. I will stay here with you too, but I will have to leave every day at some point to make an appearance at home. But you’ll be safe here.’ I said as I unlocked the door and we went in. I used my magic to light the candle lights and she looked around. 

It had a nice relaxing area which was attached to a small area for cooking. Then there was another room which was the bedroom and there was a bathroom attached. 

‘Do you like it, little one?’ I asked as she finished looking around.

‘It’s perfect, Sir.’ 

I got the fire going and then we sat down on the seat at the fire. She climbed onto my lap and curled up against me. We both fell asleep there until late morning by the fire. It really was perfect.

We were woken when there was a knock on the door. Rain looked terrified, but I stroked her hair and soothed her.

‘It’s ok. It’s mother.’ I placed her down on the seat as I went and opened the door.   
Mother came in with two baskets full of food. Lots of fruit and veg in one and some meat in the other for us to cook.

‘Thank you so much, mother.’ I kissed her cheek as I took the baskets through. 

‘How are you, dear?’ She asked Rain.

‘I’m ok, thank you. Thank you for all the food.’ She said to her.

‘You’re welcome. I’m going to help you and Loki as much as I can. I see a connection between you two that I’ve never seen in anyone before. You’ve brought out the best in Loki and he seems to have helped you a lot in return.’ Mother said.

‘He has helped me so much. I dread to think what my life would be like if he hadn’t saved me.’ Rain said as she glanced to me and blushed a little.

‘I will do all I can to stop Odin from finding you here. I’ve said that you’ve taken Rain to Midgard and are spending a week or two there with her, to make sure she settles again. I’ve said that you’re not happy and I will continue to plead a case for you, but I can’t promise anything. It has given you a few weeks though to think on what to do next.’ 

‘We can’t thank you enough, mother. Really. Have you spoke to Thor yet?’ I asked as we all sat down. 

‘I have. He is going to come see you both tomorrow. He said he will bring your horse with him so if you need to travel then you will have quicker means instead of walking.’

‘Won’t father be suspicious if he goes missing from the stables?’ I asked.

‘I’ll put an illusion of him in the field. Your father will never notice, trust me.’ Mother laughed and winked at us both.

Her illusions were incredible so I wasn’t worried about father noticing something off about it. I knew it would work fine.

‘I’ll leave you both to get settled. Loki you know how to contact me if you need.’ Mother said to me before she left.

‘How do you contact her, Sir?’ Rain asked me as I locked the door after mother left.

‘Magic.’ I winked at her as I sat down and pulled her onto my lap again. ‘I can send an illusion of myself to her and she can then send one of herself to me. We can communicate in that way, however if I touch her illusion or vice versa, it ends. It takes a lot of concentration and a bit of energy. So I’ll just us it in an emergency if it’s needed.’ I explained to Rain.

‘Wow. That’s amazing, Sir.’ She said excitedly before she yawned.

‘Are you still tired, little one?’ I asked as I stroked her back.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She nodded.

‘Why don’t you go get into bed and have a nap. I’ll get some food started for later when you wake.’

‘I don’t mind preparing food, Sir.’ She said.

‘No no. I will do it. You go and sleep. Not telling you again.’ I slid her off my lap and gave her bum a playful smack. She squealed out, giggled and blushed.

‘Go on.’ I said as I nodded towards the bedroom.

She obeyed and went through to the bedroom for her sleep.

 

I had just prepared dinner for Rain and I when I heard her shouting from the bedroom. I rushed through to see what she was shouting at, but she was still asleep. She was thrashing about on the bed, shouting my name and for help. 

‘Rain… Rain!’ I said as I walked over to her and I reached out to try and gently wake her. But she didn’t respond so I waved my hand over her and used my magic to send a calming vibe into her body. It worked instantly and she relaxed again. 

I sat down on the edge of the bed and I stroked her hair. She slowly opened her eyes and she gasped a bit, then sat up quickly.

‘Sir?’ She asked in a bit of a panic. 

‘It’s ok. You were just having a bad dream, little one.’ 

She crawled over to me and hugged into me. She placed her head against my chest and tightened her arms around me. I put mine around her too and held her close. I rested my head on top of hers as I spoke to her soothingly.

‘I’m here, little one. I’ve got you.’ I said softly.

That was the first time she had come to me herself for reassurance and her first time initiating a hug. It was nice and I was so glad she was seeking me for comfort and safety.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ She said quietly into my chest.


	12. Chapter 12

We spent most of our first day in the cottage relaxing and getting settled. Rain done some more of her reading and writing. She really was getting so much better at it.

‘I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?’ I grinned at her as she blushed, knowing along the lines of what I meant.

‘I want to officially make you mine today.’ I said as I stroked her hair to the side. She looked up at me, her eyes so innocent. But she knew exactly what I meant.

From the way she looked and tensed a little bit, I could tell her previous times had not been a good experience. But that was going to change with me.

‘I’m a bit nervous, Sir.’ She said quietly.

‘I know you are, little one. But I’ll take care of you. I promise.’ I said as I kissed her forehead and held her chin softly between my fingers.

I looked into her eyes and noticed hers soften as she smiled. I took that cue and leaned in to kiss her lips. The kiss soon heated up and I scooped her up into my arms so I could carry her through to the bed. I placed her down on her back and I climbed over the top of her. Her breathing was quick and I placed my hand over her heart, it was racing.

‘Relax, little one.’ I purred as I nuzzled against her neck.

I took her wrists into mine and stretched her arms straight up above her. I pressed my lips against hers again teasingly before leaning back a little. Our noses were just touching and she opened her eyes to look at me.

‘I’m not going to hurt you, little one. Trust me.’ I said softly.

‘I do, Sir.’ She squeaked out.

‘Good girl.’ I grinned down at her.

Our tongues were soon playing together as I told her to keep her arms up. I let my hands slide down her sides to squeeze at her hips. I used my magic to have our clothes vanish, it saved messing around with them.

She gasped into my mouth as I pressed myself down against her. My cock was hard already against her soft skin. I grinded myself against her a few times as I ran my hands up over her stomach and upwards to fondle at her breasts. I brushed my thumbs over her nipples and that caused her body to arch up against me as she moaned out loud against my mouth.

‘That’s it, little one. I want to hear you. I want all of your moans and screams. I want your body to writhe beneath me in pure pleasure as I make you cum. I own you and your pleasure. You’re whole being belongs to me. Do you understand?’ I growled against her ear before nibbling on her earlobe.

‘Yes, Sir. I belong to you completely.’ She gasped out and closed her eyes.

‘Eyes open. Keep eye contact.’ I said as I bit down on her neck.

Her eyes shot open and she locked eye contact with me. She was starting to get sweaty and her face was flushed beautifully. I sneaked one of my hands down to tease at her pussy. I found her soaking already so I teased at her clit in slow circles as my right hand gently held her neck.

‘You’re already dripping for me. Have you ever had these desires before for someone?’ I asked as I done a ‘s’ shape against her clit, causing her to whimper and buck her hips again.

‘I haven’t, Sir.’ She gasped out.

I removed my hand from her pussy and I reached up to wrap it around both of her wrists. Keeping her arms up in place and my other hand placed around her neck, I moved myself between her legs and pressed my cock against her.

‘Do you want this?’ I asked.

‘Yes, please, Sir.’ She cried out. She was panting with need now.

‘How much?’

‘So much. Please, Sir. I beg you.’ She whined.

‘I do love to hear you beg.’ I chuckled.

I licked against her neck as I slowly eased my cock inside of her warmth. I had to keep myself composed as I felt her take me in. She was so warm and tight as she welcomed me inside of her body.

‘Oh my.’ I gasped out as I filled her up completely. I kept myself steady as I was fully inside her, to let her adjust. She was panting and I could tell her body was getting accustomed to me.

When she had first seen my cock, she had been very shocked at my size. Apparently we gods were much larger than the average Midgardian man.

Only once she started to wriggle around underneath me did I start to move. I bit down on her neck, just above her collar as I slowly started to thrust into her. It was like her body was massaging my cock. I wasn’t going to last long, that was for sure. She felt so amazing. I was sure I was on Valhalla.

‘Oh my god.’ She gasped out as I picked up the pace a little and tightened my hand around her wrists.

‘That’s right, little one. I’m your god. Your master. Your prince. Your lover.’ I whispered into her ear as I tightened my grip around her neck ever so slightly, letting her know that I really was in charge. Not that she needed a reminder really. But I felt so powerful in that moment as she gave herself to me.

‘Please may I cum, Sir?’ She cried out after a few more thrusts.

So it seemed it wasn’t just me that wasn’t going to last long tonight.

‘You may.’ I growled as I thrust roughly into her again.

I felt her cum around me just as I came aswell inside of her. I filled her up as her muscles around me squeezed and massaged.

‘Such a good girl, Rain.’ I praised as I released her wrists and used that hand to stroke her hair. I let my thumb rub against her neck softly above her collar. She was still on a bit of a high, I could see it in her eyes as they were slightly hazed over.

‘Come back to me, little one.’ I cooed as I pulled out of her and pulled the blanket over the both of us.

I held her close to my body as she calmed down. But then she started to tremble in my arms and started to cry.

‘Hey, it’s ok. Shh, my little one. It’s ok.’ I soothed as I rubbed her back in circles and held her close to my chest.

‘I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Sir.’ She sobbed.

‘Why are you sorry?’ I asked.

‘I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Sir. I feel… I don’t know. I don’t know why I’m crying, I just feel so emotional.’ She said as she continued to cry.

‘That’s normal, little one. You’re experiencing sub drop. I know you’ll have had it before, but not on this level. Our intimacy is something you’ve never had before, you’re bound to find it different. You will get used to it, but you may always experience this. This is why I’m here. Take all the time you need to recover and do not apologise. I’m here, always. Let your tears flow, do not worry. I’ve got you.’ I said as I kissed her head repeatedly.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ She said as she buried her face into the crook of my neck.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a few weeks since Rain and I moved into the cottage. Our relationship was growing stronger each day and so was our bond and her trust in me. Her reading and writing was on top form. She was nearly at the level she should be for her age.

Mother, Thor, Sif and the warriors three often came to visit with food and other things. Sif and Rain were getting along really well. It was lovely to see. Rain’s confidence was soaring more and more. I was so proud of her.

I currently had her tied up to the bed. Her arms were straight up above her in rope restraints. Her ankles were also tied spread eagle to the bottom of the bed. She was also gagged. We had discovered the last few weeks that she really enjoyed being restrained with me.

I walked along the side of the bed and I towered over her. I ran the tips of my fingers from her ankles right up the inside of her leg to her inner thigh. I stopped just short of where she wanted to be touched the most.

I smirked as she tried to wriggle a little bit. But she was restrained very well.

‘Ohhh, my little pet. So very beautiful lying there. Naked and vulnerable for me. For me to use as I please.’ I teased as I ran my fingers in circles around her stomach.

She was ticklish and started to wriggle as much as she could. I could hear her laughing through the gag as the muscles in her stomach started twitching.

‘Such a ticklish little one, aren’t you?’ I teased.

I ran my fingers lightly around her stomach and up around her breasts. I leaned over her and used both hands to squeeze and caress at her breasts. I let my thumbs brush across her nipples which hardened nearly instantly. She closed her eyes as I teased them for a moment. I could see her biting down hard on the ball gag.

I climbed onto the bed and knelt between her legs on the bed. I ran my hands up and down her thighs a few times before I leaned down towards her sex. She had opened her eyes again and was watching me. Her face was red and her breathing was heavy as I placed a soft kiss on her abdomen.

‘Keep your eyes on me, little one.’ I said over her skin as I continued to look up into her eyes.

I knew eye contact was something she struggled with during sexual things. But I also knew how much it turned her on aswell when I had her keep eye contact with me.

I kissed down to where she wanted the most. I used my fingers to spread her open. Her clit was engorged so I used my tongue to playfully flick at it. She gasped out through the gag as I used my tongue to circle her clit. 

I could see the torture in her eyes as she struggled to keep eye contact. I grinned as I left her clit alone for a while to tease around at her entrance. I slid my tongue inside of her and curled it upwards. Her eyes rolled back but she quickly snapped her eyes back to mine. I replaced my tongue with two fingers and moved my lips back up to her clit. That’s when she really lost control and I knew if she hadn’t been restrained she would have bucked right off the bed.

I latched my lips around her clit and flicked my tongue across her as quick as I could. My fingers thrust in and out of her against her G spot inside. She couldn’t contain herself any longer and her eyes closed as she threw her head backwards. I let her as I knew the pleasure was getting too much for her.

‘You may cum.’ I said quickly before going back to licking her clit.

I pushed her over the edge and as she came she actually squirted all over my fingers and onto the bed sheets. I slowed down my licks on her clit as she was over sensitive. I slid my tongue down a little to taste her. She was delicious so I licked her some more until I knew she was starting to get worked up again.

‘That was wonderful, little one.’ I purred and climbed up over her body.

I had my magic remove her restraints and I took off her ball gag myself. She was gasping and trembling as I kissed her forehead softly.

‘Shhh. Relax, little one.’ I moved to the side of her and pulled her into me.

I pulled the blanket up to cover her as I knew she often lost heat from her body after coming and my leather armor probably didn’t help much. She was trembling badly so I held her as close as I could as I had my armor disappear so she was against my bare chest.

‘I’ve never done that before, Sir.’ She said quietly once she managed to get her brain back together.

‘Squirted?’ I asked.

She nodded shyly. I grinned and stroked her hair softly as I kissed her head again.

‘There’s a first for everything. I do hope I will be able to give you that pleasure again and again.’ I purred. I noticed her blush as she hid her face against me.

 

Rain’s POV

Later in the day I was outside enjoying the sun with a book. Loki had went out hunting to get some more food in for us. He had to return home tomorrow so Odin wouldn’t get suspicious. I wasn’t looking forward to it, but I knew it had to be done. Loki said he would still be here with me most of the time, however he would have to go back and forth quite a bit. It was going to be exhausting for him. I felt honored that he would actually go to all this trouble for me. I didn’t understand why. As he was a god and I merely a human. It didn’t make sense to me.

I heard hooves pounding the ground which startled me. I looked up, ready to run inside in case it was Odin or one of his guards. It was too early for it to be Loki back from hunting already. But to my relief it was only Sif.

‘Hi, Sif.’ I said as she halted near me and dismounted her horse.

‘Hello, Rain. Where’s Loki?’ She asked as she came over and sat down on the grass beside me.

‘He’s gone hunting to get some food in for us.’ I said with a smile.

‘That’s good. I bring news from the house of Odin. He is getting suspicious and wondering where Loki is. Frigga says he is returning tomorrow from Midgard. It seems to be working for now, but it does mean he will have to return tomorrow.’

‘I know. I’m a bit worried and concerned how Loki is going to go back and forth so much. He would be better off just sending me back to Midgard.’ I said quietly as I looked down at the book in my hand.

‘Do not say that. You are special to Loki. He wouldn’t do this for just anyone.’ Sif said.

‘But that’s it, isn’t it. I’m just a human, he’s a god. A prince. I don’t understand why you are all helping me stay here and why Loki is putting so much at risk for me… I know you know about mine and Loki’s relationship. I am merely his submissive. I shouldn’t be worth the hassle.’

‘Stop speaking like that. I have known Loki for a long time, I have never seen him so happy than he is now that you’re in his life. I do know about your relationship, but Loki is not just some master who wants a slave. I actually believe that Loki may indeed love you. He is not one to share his feelings much, but it is clear to me and everyone else. Frigga has said many times to me how you have brought out the best in him and he you. She says it destiny that you both met. He may not say it, but I know he loves you.’ Sif said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

‘I do not understand why or how he could love me.’ I said as I closed the book and went to move away, but Sif stopped me.

‘You do not see it yourself. But you are wonderful. You are beautiful and talented. You have such a kind heart, you’ve just been wronged before and not been told enough how great a person you are. Let Loki show you, believe his words. He may be known for mischief and lies, but he has not lied to you, ever. You’ll know when he’s lying, trust me.’

I felt myself nearly tearing up at Sif’s words.

‘He has saved me. I dread to think where I would be right now if he hadn’t taken me home with him, looked after me like he has. I… I love him dearly. I’ve never loved anyone like I love him. Not even my own parents. He’s done so much for me, I’ve never had someone care for me so much. That’s why I’m so worried it’s all just going to end. This has been, insane. Never mind being owned by such a loving and caring master, but he’s a god and a prince too. I’m on a whole new world. Everything is so different.’

‘I think you need to tell Loki how you feel. That you love him.’ Sif said.

‘Oh no. I couldn’t. It’s not my place to tell him that.’

‘Yes it is. Loki is different from your old masters, you should know that by now. He lets you speak your mind, doesn’t he?’

‘Yes. He always wants me to use my words and tell him everything. My feelings and thoughts.’

‘Well there you go. You should tell him.’ Sif said as she elbowed me playfully.

‘I guess I should.’ I said quietly.

 

I was so so nervous after my conversation with Sif. I knew she was right. I’ve loved Loki for a while now and it was bursting inside of me to tell him so. But I wasn’t sure if I had the guts to actually tell him or not. What if he thought me to clingy or decided that he didn’t want me to love him? I wasn’t sure what I would do without him anymore.

‘Are you ok, little one?’ Loki had of course picked up on something being wrong. I was a lot quieter and anxious again over dinner.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I smiled and nodded. But he could see right through me.

‘Come here.’ He motioned me to him.

I got up off my chair and walked over to him. He pointed down at the floor between his legs. So I knelt down on front of him. He leaned forwards in his chair, his legs at either side of me. He cupped my face in both of his hands and had me look directly into his eyes.

‘I know something is on your mind. So tell me, little one. Come on.’ He said firmly.

I took a big deep breath in before I spoke.

‘I… I’ve never felt this way about someone before, Sir… The way I feel about you. I’ve never been taken cared of so much by someone. With you, I feel so safe and secure. Like I’m home. I just want you to know… I… I love you.’ I squeaked out the last part and felt my eyes water.

I felt like I was opening up everything to him. I felt more vulnerable right now that I did when I was intimate with him. I was terrified of his response.

Loki’s POV

Rain had opened up everything to me by telling me that. I could tell she was frightened of my response. She in that moment was more vulnerable than ever. She was giving me, no, had given me her heart and was now hoping I wouldn’t break it.

The words ringed around my brain. She loved me. My own worries aswell had been that she didn’t love me back or as much as I had grown to love her. But I was clearly wrong. I knew by the way she said it, by the way she was acting. She looked like she was going to cry.

I leaned forwards and kissed her forehead.

‘I love you too.’ I whispered.

Her eyes widened and tears did spill from her eyes at my words. I didn’t doubt that was the first time anyone had ever told her that. From what she had told me, her parents weren’t one to show love.

I used my thumbs to wipe away her tears. Then I leaned in closer and placed my lips against hers. Then I sat back and pulled her up into my lap. She clung to me like she was holding on to me for her life. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me.

‘I was so worried that you maybe didn’t feel the same, Sir. Or that I had maybe over stepped the line.’ She said quietly as she played shyly with the end of my hair.

‘Can I tell you a secret?’ I asked her.

She looked up at me and nodded.

‘I was worried too. I’ve loved you, for so long now. But I didn’t know how to tell you or what you would make of it. I guess we have both been fools for not coming clean sooner.’ I said as I stroked her hair.

She nodded in agreement and smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a few weeks since I had to keep returning home to do some duties and to stop father from getting suspicious. But each night I made sure I slept in the cottage with Rain. I wasn’t sure if I would be able to sleep without her in my arms anymore. 

But I was back at home for now, just joining in with some celebrations. But my mind was constantly on Rain and how I wished she was with me. So badly.

‘Are you ok, Loki?’ Mother asked me as I was out on the balcony.

‘Yes, mother. Just wish Rain was by my side.’ I said. She nodded in understanding.

‘I understand’ She was cut off as alarms suddenly sounded.

‘What’s going on?’ I asked as we rushed back inside.

‘It’s the prisons. There’s been an escapee again.’ One of the guards said as they rushed past us.

‘Oh no… Rain!’ I said in a panic as I turned to look at mother.

‘Go! We will deal with your father later. Just make sure she is safe.’ She said quickly and shooed me away.

I ran as fast as I could down to the stables. I didn’t even bother tacking up my horse. I jumped on him and pushed him into a gallop straight away and we raced down through the city. We soon were out on the hills and racing over them. I had him go as fast as he possibly could. My heart was racing as I grew nearer and nearer to the cottage. I had a bad feeling. A really bad feeling.

I could see Rain out by the cottage, she was lying in the sun reading. But she failed to notice along from her the prisoner. He was heading straight for her.

I kicked on even more to reach her in time. It felt like slow motion as we jumped over the river and raced up the last small hill. Rain looked up and she waved as she seen me racing towards her, clearly unaware of the prisoner just a few feet away from her.

‘RAIN LOOK OUT!’ I yelled as I grew closer.

That’s when she looked round to see the prisoner. She screamed out just as he launched towards her. I had my horse run right past Rain as I jumped from him and landed on the prisoner before he managed to get Rain.

My horse skidded to a halt and he turned and stepped between Rain and the prisoner to protect her. As I took my dagger out and stabbed it straight into the prisoner’s heart, killing him instantly. At that moment a group of guards on horses along with father riding Sleipner came charging up the hill to us. I seen mother there aswell at the back. 

I removed my dagger from the prisoner and cleaned it quickly. Then I rushed over to Rain who was cowering behind my horse, terrified. I knelt down by her and she hugged into me, clinging for her life against me.

‘It’s ok. You’re safe. I won’t let anyone hurt you.’ I soothed her as I stroked her hair.

‘Remove the prisoner.’ Father bellowed to his guards. They done as he ordered and sorted out the prisoner’s body.

Rain and I stood up, she hid behind me. I could feel her holding onto my cape behind me.

‘Loki. What is the meaning of this?’ Father said angrily as he rode up to us on Sleipner.

‘I had to kill the prisoner, he was about to kill Rain.’ I said as I took a deep breath in. 

‘What is Rain doing on Asgard? I ordered you to send her back to where she came from.’ Father hissed at me.

‘I couldn’t do that, Father. I love Rain and I can’t be without her. She needs me too.’ I said as I stretched one of my hands back and I gave Rain’s hand a squeeze. 

‘She is nothing but a mortal. You disobeyed me, Loki. You must face the consequences.’ He roared.

‘Please, Odin. Don’t be so harsh on him. He’s in love. There must be something’ 

‘SILENCE!’ Odin shouted over mother. 

‘My words are final. Loki, you and Rain are banished from Asgard. Guards, see them to the Bifrost and be sure they leave to Midgard. Loki you are banned until you come to your senses.’


	15. Chapter 15

‘How dare you. You can’t banish me just for being in love!’ I roared at father.

‘I am the King. I can do whatever I want. Until you learn that you are not in love, you are banished from here and you are no Prince.’

I couldn’t believe what I had heard. My own father just disowned me because I was in love.

‘Fine. We wouldn’t want to stay here under your rule anyway. You’re disgusting and as of now, I have no father.’ I hissed at him.

I turned around to Rain and I kissed her forehead.

‘It’s going to be ok. Come on, let’s get our stuff.’ I took her hand and headed towards the cottage.

‘I said, LEAVE!’ Odin shouted.

‘WE ARE JUST GETTING OUR STUFF.’ I roared back at him with a glare.

He looked a little startled that I shouted back as loud as I did. But he said nothing and spoke to two of his guards to have them follow us and make sure we left. I slammed the door on them when we got inside the cottage.

I punched the door as I growled in anger. I took a deep breath and then I turned around to Rain. She looked terrified.

‘Rain, sweetheart. Let’s get packed and leave.’ I walked over to her and reached up to cup her cheek, but she flinched slightly as I done so. She hadn’t done that in a while.

I cupped her cheek softly and she relaxed into my touch.

‘I’m sorry, little one if I scared you.’ I said softly as I stepped closer to her.

‘It’s ok, Sir… I just. I don’t like it when people shout. I just… I just need to get used to it, is all.’ Rain said quietly as she looked down.

I ran my hand down the side of her cheek and down to hold her chin. I tilted her face upwards so she was to look me in the eye.

‘I am truly sorry I scared you.’

‘It wasn’t really you, Sir… Odin really scares me though.’ She said.

‘Come on. Let’s get packed and leave.’

‘You’re really leaving with me, Sir?’ She asked, in disbelief.

‘Of course. Why wouldn’t I?’ I asked as I walked back over to her.

‘I… I just thought that if Odin made you choose between me and your home, you would pick your home. Why would you give up everything to just come with me, Sir?’ She said sadly.

‘Hey. Don’t say things like that. You mean so much to me, Rain. At first, I had no idea I would grow to love you so much. But I do. I love you. Lots. I would rather spend my life with you on Midgard than be here without you.’ I kissed her forehead and she smiled. I noticed a tear run down her cheek, so I wiped it away with my thumb.

‘I mean every word, little one. Now, come on.’ I took her hand and we went to the bedroom to pack some of our things.

We just took essentials of what we needed. Then much to my disliking, we were escorted by a guard to the Bifrost. Heimdall said nothing as he opened the portal for us. I wrapped my arm around Rain’s waist and held her close to me.

‘Hold tight.’ I said to her as we took a step forwards into the portal.

We were then whisked away down to Midgard.


	16. Chapter 16

When we arrived on Midgard, it took me a moment to get my bearings. We had landed on the outskirts of a city, I soon realised it was outside of a place called London. Rain froze on the spot when we realised.

‘What’s wrong, little one?’ She looked scared.

‘This… This is where my father took me when he sold me, Sir. My first master then bought me and it was in London he stayed. He was… The worst.’ Her voice was shaky as she spoke.

‘It’s ok, little one. You’re here for a different reason now. You’re with me and you’re not going anywhere. I give you my word.’ I said as I cupped her cheek in my hand.

She nodded and took a deep breath. I slid my hand into hers and we started walking again. I knew she was nervous as we got nearer the middle of the city. We eventually found a small B & B which would do us for now. It was 4 star, so it was nice and clean.

‘How long will you be staying for?’ The receptionist asked.

I took out a piece of gold I had in my pocket and gave it to her. I saw her eyes widen with shock.

‘How long will this allow us to stay?’ I asked.

‘Forever if you like.’ She gasped.

‘Excellent. We won’t be staying forever, but that’s a good enough answer for me.’ I grinned.

She gave me our key and we went upstairs to our room. The person at reception said we would have all our meals made aswell if we wanted. Which would be helpful considering we didn’t have any cooking materials in our room. Apart from what I knew was a kettle for boiling up water.

I sat down on the bed, it felt comfy enough. Not as comfy as my bed on Asgard. But it would do.

‘Come here, little one.’ I patted my thigh.

She walked over to me and climbed onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. She leaned into my chest.

‘I’m sorry, Sir. If it wasn’t for me, you would still be at home.’ She said quietly into my chest.

‘Hush now. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be as happy as I am now. You are my world now, Rain. Stop talking like you aren’t. I don’t want to hear any more bad things from you, ok? Know that I love you, dearly.’ I said as I kissed her head.

She nodded in response.

‘Good girl.’ I said as I stroked her hair softly.

‘Now, why don’t you relax.’ I purred against her ear.

I positioned her on my lap the way I wanted her. By having her side on against my chest. Her legs were dangling down over the side of my thigh. I slid my hand between her legs and up under her dress. I slowly stroked over her inner thigh for a moment. Till I saw her blushing and starting to breathe deeper.

‘Mine.’ I growled in her ear as I slid my hand up against her through her panties.

They were soaking already as I rubbed my finger up and down, teasingly. She moaned out and started to wriggle on my lap a little. That only fuelled me on even more as I felt myself starting to harden underneath her.

‘These panties are in the way. Aren’t they, little one?’ I said teasingly as I rubbed her clit through them.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She gasped out as she parted her legs a little more and her hands grabbed tightly on my arm.

‘Let’s do something about that.’ I purred as I moved my hand up a little so I could slide it underneath her panties.

‘Oh, Rain. You’re so wet for me. You’re my good girl, aren’t you?’ She blushed even more and turned her face into my chest.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She mumbled against me.

I used my hand that was wrapped around her body to reach up into her hair. I took hold of a fistful and tugged a little so her head was pulled backwards and she had no option but to look at me. I kept eye contact as I circled her clit with one finger and slid another in between her wet folds. When she moaned I used that moment to capture her lips in mine, taking in her moan. She melted against me as I penetrated her with my tongue, seeking dominance over her own tongue as she closed her eyes. She gave in instantly and when I gave her hair a sharp tug, she opened her eyes again to keep eye contact.

The movements I was doing on her clit, I mimicked with my tongue against hers. That drove her crazy as she squirmed on my lap and moaned against me. I knew she could feel me hard under her, as she was deliberately wriggling down against me.

Rain’s grip on my arm tightened as I added a second finger inside of her. I felt her digging her nails into my arm through my sleeve as I curled my fingers inside her. She started to grind down on my fingers, becoming needy and craving for me to push her over the edge. Her whole body was trembling with desire and she was panting with need.

‘Cum for me, little one. Let me see you become unravelled at my touch.’ I growled over her lips.

She didn’t need more coaxing as I rubbed her clit firmly and pushed her over the edge. As she had her orgasm I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her tightly against my chest. She screamed out in ecstasy as her body shook and trembled. I felt her clench around my fingers as she came.

Once her orgasm calmed down, I removed my fingers from her and sucked them clean. She buried her face into my chest as her body continued to tremble.

‘You taste delicious, little one… Come on.’ I purred as I carried her up to the top of the bed. I tucked her in under the warm blanket so she wouldn’t get cold.

I climbed onto the bed next to her, on top of the blanket and she clung to me as I stroked her hair soothingly.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ She squeaked.

‘Hush, my little one. No need to thank me. You are such a good girl for me, so you deserve all the rewards I give you.’ I praised as I kissed her head.


	17. Chapter 17

‘So what fun is there that we can do in this realm?’ I asked Rain on our third morning on Midgard.

We had just stayed in our room for the first few days. We just watched the TV, which was very odd, had lots of sex and ate a lot of food as we got food brought up to the room for us. But today we decided to actually go outside and explore a bit.

‘Umm. I know there’s lots of theater's here in London, Sir. I’ve never been before but apparently it’s good. There’s lots of shops where you can buy new clothes and other things. Museums and art galleries.’ She said a few different things as I put her coat on for her.

‘I’ve heard of museums, they show the history of the world. Let’s go there, it might be interesting. Have you ever been there before?’ I asked as I took her hand and we left the B&B.

‘I’ve never been before, Sir. Sounds good though.’ She smiled.

She walked really close to me as we made our way down the street. I knew she was nervous, she kept looking around herself and she was a bit jumpy in amongst the crowds.

‘It’s ok, little one. I’ve got you.’ I said quietly so only she could hear me.

I also let go of her hand and put my arm around her waist, so I could hold her nice and close. She seemed happier with that as we carried on walking.

It wasn’t far to the museum. It turned out to be very interesting and helped broaden my knowledge on Midgardians. Especially how they evolved over time. But it was also quite sad, how they had wars between themselves. We only ever went to fight against those from other realms, but never our own. I mean, of course there was the odd traitor from Asgard, but never a full scale war.

‘That looks terrifying, Sir.’ Rain said to me as she pointed towards a large bomb that had been used in the war.

‘It certainly does.’ I agreed.

We moved on from that display and continued our way around the museum. To our surprise, there was a small display about BDSM and how it had evolved over the years. How it was more acceptable nowadays in comparison to how it used to be taken. 

‘Well well well, look who it is.’ A voice came from behind us, just as we stopped on front of a bondage rack.

We turned around and Rain tensed up immediately and I could see the fear in her face as she turned pale white. I frowned, I had no idea who this man was. Though I could see someone waiting right behind him, but I couldn’t make out who. I noticed him holding the end of a chain and it led round to behind him.

‘Who’s this then? Your new master?’ The guy asked.

Rain had moved to hide behind me more. That’s when it clicked, this must be one of her old masters. I felt rage start to build inside of me.

‘Speak to me.’ He snapped.

‘She does not have to answer to you.’ I snarled at him and stepped completely on front of her to block his view from her.

‘Oh really? I’m her old Master. I think that makes her still susceptible to my orders.’ He said as he tried to square up with me, though I was much taller than him. He looked pathetic.

‘That’s where you’re wrong. Rain belongs to me now and I allow her to speak to who she wants, however, she does not want to speak to you. So I suggest you leave.’

‘What kind of master does that make you? If you let a slave have her own mind, she will over run you.’ The guy looked disgusted.

I tsked and shook my head at this man.

‘You clearly have no respect for woman. It’s people like you that disgust me.’ I kept my cool but I wanted nothing more than to kill the guy. 

I went to walk away with Rain, but he said something else.

‘I have a brand new slave. Just picked her up the other day. I think you’ll know her. The wonderful, young Sally.’ As he said that, he tugged on the chain and a girl stepped round beside him.

Rain screamed out and started to cry. She went to rush forwards, but I didn’t want her near this guy, so I quickly put my arm around her waist and held her back to me.

‘NO! PLEASE DON’T. LET HER GO, PLEASE. SHE’S JUST YOUNG.’ Rain screamed at him. 

I noticed her screaming was getting the attention of a few other people in the museum. I had to calm things down. However Rain was right. This Sally, whoever she was, was very young indeed. She looked terrified as she was chained up with a large metal clasp around her neck.

‘Young? She’s the same age you were when I bought you.’ The guy smirked disgustingly. 

‘You need to leave.’ I said firmly to him through gritted teeth.

‘Oh I am leaving. But as long as Rain knows, there is only one way that I will let Sally go. If Rain comes back to me.’ 

‘That is never going to happen.’ I snarled at him and pulled Rain behind me.

The man went to say something else but I didn’t want to hear it. So I turned around and grabbed Rain’s hand tightly in mine. She was reluctant to move, but did anyway. I took her straight back to our room at the B&B and she was hysterical as she broke down crying.

I pulled her onto my lap and I just held her tightly as she cried into my chest. I comforted her until she calmed down, then I asked her questions.

‘Rain, sweetheart. How do you know Sally?’ I asked as I stroked her hair soothingly.

‘She’s my little sister.’ She sobbed. 

I felt my stomach drop.

‘You never told me you had a sister. Would this be your father’s doing?’ I asked.

‘I think so, Sir. She’s only 16... Oh god.’

She rushed from my lap and ran to the bathroom. I rushed after her and found her being sick down the toilet. I pulled her hair back out of her face and held it back as I rubbed her back in circles.

‘Shh, shh. It’s going to be ok. I promise you.’


	18. Chapter 18

Loki’s POV

Rain was curled up on my lap as I lay on the bed. She was working up the courage to speak to me, to tell me about Sally and the man that had her. Though I already had an idea of who he was.

‘He was my first Master. He was the worst. He is a cruel and horrible man. I dread to think what he’s doing to my sister. She’s too young. I can’t believe father would sell her on aswell. I just… I wish there was something I could do.’ 

‘There’s nothing you can do, little one. But I will save her, I promise you that. What he’s doing is wrong and disgusting.’ 

‘How will you save her, Sir?’ She asked me as she looked up, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

‘I may be banished from Asgard, but that does not mean I am no longer a god. Leave it with me, I shall rescue her. Now, where does he live?’ 

She gave me the address of where he used to stay. But she wasn’t sure whether he would still be there or not. As it had been some years now. But it was a start. However, I did not want to leave Rain as I was worried for her. I had no idea how the guy knew we were in the museum. It was all a bit weird to me.

‘I don’t want to leave you here, as I don’t trust this man. We don’t know what he is capable of. I want to know how he knew we were at the museum.’ I said to Rain.

‘I think I might know. He said to me when he first bought me that he usually takes his subs on outings when he first gets them. He usually takes them to the museum, but me he didn’t. He decided he wanted to keep me locked up instead… So, I think it was coincidence that he was there when we were. But it does mean that he just got Sally not long ago, so hopefully he’s not been able to hurt her too much.’ Rain took a deep breath, holding back more tears.

‘Ok... Here’s the plan. You are to stay here. You do not open the door for anyone, I mean anyone. I will take the key and lock it from the outside, when I get back I will just come in. You keep the curtains closed and don’t answer the phone either. Understand?’ I said firmly to Rain.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She nodded.

‘Good girl. I will be as quick as I can.’ I kissed her forehead then reluctantly left. 

I locked the door as I had said I would do. I also spoke to the woman on reception, saying that no one was to enter our room at all. She nodded and said she would keep an eye out for me.

I made my way to the address that Rain had given me. I used my magic to make myself invisible, so I could look through the windows and figure out what to do before just barging in there... But I was positively disgusted with what I saw when I looked in the back window.

There were 3 girls, one of them being Sally, they were chained up to the roof. Naked. Their legs were dangling above the ground, and I could see their skin was red raw from where the chain had been digging into their wrists. Sally looked unconscious, the other two were awake.

I saw the man that was their ‘master’ walk in. He picked up a bat and hit it full pelt against one of the girls stomach. She cried out in agony as she kicked her legs around. It was absolutely awful. I couldn’t bare to watch anymore.

I was so angry that it didn’t take much energy from me to smash the glass. I jumped in through the window, causing the man to scream out in fear and back up to the wall. I had my magic break the chains that were holding the girls up. They collapsed down to the ground, Sally aswell, she just crumpled into a pile on the floor still unconscious.

‘Please, don’t hurt me.’ The man said. I could hear the fear in his voice.

‘Don’t you recognize me?’ I hissed at him as I grabbed his neck and held him up against the wall. His own legs kicked around underneath him.

‘P…Please.’ He gasped out as I started to tighten my hand around his throat. 

'You dare cause harm to these girls... To my Rain.' As I said her name, recognition flashed in his eyes. 'You don't deserve to live.' I snarled at him.

I had squeezed as hard as I possibly could on his neck, crushing his airway, then I threw him across the room. He slumped to the ground and died instantly. The two girls screamed out, but I removed my helmet in hopes of looking less threatening.

'You are free now. Do you have anywhere safe to go?' I asked them as they cowered away from me.

'Yes.' One of them said quickly.

'Good.' I nodded.

I looked to Sally, who was still unconscious. I grabbed a blanket and quickly wrapped her up in it. I lifted her up and carried her out. I got a few odd stares as I carried her back to where Rain and I were staying. But I didn’t care. I just had to get her back to Rain and make sure she was ok. 

 

Rain’s POV 

It was a long wait for Loki to come back. I had no idea what he was going to do. Aside from hopefully save my sister. I couldn’t believe father would sell her on aswell. She was so young, just 16! It was insane... Like it had been with me.

I was sat on the bed, waiting, when the door opened and Loki came in carrying Sally. I was so relieved that he was back and the fact he had her aswell was amazing.

‘Is she ok? What happened?’ I asked as I rushed forwards. 

Loki placed her down on the bed and put his arm around my shoulder.

‘She will be ok. She is just unconscious. You don’t have to worry about him anymore, he has been dealt with.’ When Loki said that, I knew that meant he killed him... But I found I didn’t care, I was glad. As he was a vile, horrible man.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ I said as I hugged into him. 

He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back.

‘Anything for you, little one. Now, I’ll leave you to get her dressed.’ He disappeared into the bathroom, letting me get Sally sorted.

I put some of my clothes that I had onto her. They were a little big for her, but they would do. I sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to wake up. I hoped she would soon. I had to know if she was ok. Mentally aswell as physically. Though she had a lot of marks on her body, some permanent like I had. But she had a lucky escape and didn’t have as much. Luckily.

‘Is it safe?’ Loki called as he opened the bathroom door.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I giggled as his head popped round the corner.

He smiled and walked over to me. He picked me up and sat down where I had been sitting, placing me on his lap. 

‘Are you ok, Sir?’ I asked him as I nuzzled in against his chest.

‘I am, little one. Are you?’ He asked me as he cupped my chin in his fingers.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I nodded.

‘Do you have any idea where we can take Sally to, for safety?’ Loki asked me.

‘I... I don’t know. I want to say my parents, but father would just sell her again no doubt. I have an auntie and uncle that live in the north.’ 

‘We shall take her there then in a few days time. She will be better off with family, but not with your father.’ Loki said.

‘That is probably the best plan then, Sir. If you’re sure that’s ok?’ I asked.

‘I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t.’ He chuckled and nuzzled my nose, making me laugh.


	19. Chapter 19

Rain’s POV 

Sally eventually woke up a few hours after Loki had saved her. I was so relieved that she was ok. 

‘Sally. Thank god you’re ok.’ I said as I hugged her tightly.

‘Rain? What happened? Where am I?’ She was so confused.

‘You’re safe now. Loki saved you, you’re free. He won’t hurt you anymore.’ I soothed her.

‘Loki? Who is he? Is he the man you were with?’ She asked.

Sally didn’t know about the norse gods. So she would have no clue who Loki was.

‘Yes. Loki is my Master.’ I said to her as she shuffled back and leaned against the headboard.

‘Your Master? Why would he save me? Why do you look so well?’ She was confused.

‘He is not like any other I’ve had before. He is kind and caring. Loving.’ 

‘What? But, you still serve him?’ 

‘No... Well yes... No... It’s different. I’m still submissive to him. I do as I am told and obey him. But it’s because I want to. He rewards me greatly. He doesn’t hit me. He makes sure I eat and bathe. It’s nothing like the others.’ I explained.

‘I’ve missed you so much. I was heartbroken when you left. Father said it was because you were old enough to go and leave home. I had no idea what had happened until the same happened to me...’ 

‘I know. It’s awful what he’s done. But it’s going to be ok now. I promise you, you’re safe now.’ 

‘What are we going to do?’ She asked.

‘In a few days we are taking you up to Auntie Lara’s. There’s nowhere else for you. But you will be safe there.’ I said to her.

‘What about you? Will you come with me?’ Sally asked, hope in her eyes.

‘No, Sally. I’m with Loki now. I love him and he loves me. I belong to him. I couldn’t imagine my life without him now.’ 

‘How can you love each other? He’s your Master?’ 

‘I know. But as I said, it’s different. The relationship I have with Loki is how BDSM should be. Or along the same lines anyway. We were abused, that was not a healthy BDSM relationship. I’m happy with Loki. So happy. He has given up so much for me. You have no idea.’ 

I felt my heart swelling with love for Loki as I told Sally about everything we’d been through. But she was still dubious of him. 

Loki eventually came back. He had went out to get some clothes for Sally. Aswell as some food for us all. As we were going to wait a few days before leaving to take her home. Loki wanted to make sure we were both ok first and that Sally was fighting fit. As she was quite skinny and weak. Just as I had been when I first met Loki.

Loki’s POV

When I got back to the room, Sally was awake. But when I walked in she looked petrified and she tried to hide behind Rain. 

‘It’s ok, sis. He won’t hurt you, I promise.’ Rain said to her. But it didn’t seem to help much.

‘I’ve brought some clothes for you, Sally. I also got us some food in.’ I smiled as I looked to Rain. She smiled back and got off the bed to come over to me.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ She said as she hugged me.

‘Let’s eat.’ I said as I put my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. 

We got food laid out at the table for the 3 of us. Sally just stayed on the bed, curled up and scared. I was as less threatening as possible. I was in Midgardian clothes for a start and I tried not to do anything magic wise that might have scared her. 

Rain and I sat down at the table and started eating, but Sally didn’t move at all.

‘Sally, please come and eat something?’ Rain said to her. 

Sally looked to Rain and me in turn. 

‘I know you’ve had a really bad experience, Sally. But I give you my word, I will not harm you.’ I said softly. 

Sally hesitated big time but to my relief she did come over and join us at the table. Her hands were shaking like crazy as she picked up the cutlery and started to eat. 

‘I’m going to speak to the woman that owns this place and see about getting a single bed made up in here for you, Sally. Are you ok staying here with us until we can get you home?’ I asked her.

She nodded but didn’t say anything.

‘Thank you so much for saving her, Sir. And me.’ Rain said with a big smile.

‘Of course, little one.’ I smiled and reached over to give her hand a squeeze.

After dinner we had a bed made up for Sally. She climbed in instantly and went to sleep, as she was exhausted. I was glad in a way, as it gave Rain and I a chance to talk.

‘She’s scared of you, Sir. I guess like I was when I first met you. But I think tomorrow she will come round. I’m just glad she’s safe.’ Rain said as she hugged into me. 

We were lying on the bed in each other’s arms. Rain was wearing a night gown and I was just wearing my leather trousers. I so wished I could have taken Rain right here and now... But I wasn’t going to do anything with her sister in the room.

‘She’s been through a lot. Like you have. But at least she’s out of it early and hasn’t suffered as much as you have. I wish I could find and destroy all those bastards that ever hurt you.’ I growled angrily as I thought about them.

‘I do too, Sir.’ She whispered. 

‘What are we going to do after we take Sally to my Aunties, Sir?’ She asked.

‘I’m not sure, little one. I thought we could travel further north. See if we can find somewhere in the countryside, in Scotland perhaps, somewhere peaceful. We could get a few horses and just enjoy ourselves until my father sees sense and lets us back home.’ 

As I spoke I was running my fingers up and down her bare arm, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. She trembled and shuffled her body in closer to me. So I moved my hand round to stroke her stomach lightly.

‘That tickles, Sir.’ She giggled and tried to squirm away from my fingers. 

That just made me chuckle and grab her into a tight hold against my chest. Then I tickled her sides and stomach without showing any mercy. She burst out laughing and tried to get away, but it was no use.

‘I give in. Please, Sir.’ She gasped out between laughing. 

I tortured her for another minute before stopping. But I kept a hold of her tightly against my body. I kissed across the top of her spine, making her tremble.

‘Get some sleep, little one. It’s been a long day.’ 

‘It has... I Love you, Sir.’ She said quietly.

‘I love you too.’ I said quietly back to her as I kissed her once more against her neck.


	20. Chapter 20

Rain’s POV

Loki went out to get some more supplies for the three of us. Although mainly he said to give Sally and I some space. To see if she opens up a little to me without him being here.

‘I was still awake last night and I heard you both together.’ Sally said to me as I braided her hair.

‘Oh really? You were eavesdropping?’ I laughed.

‘Yeah. But, I don’t understand. He really does seem like he loves you. He seems… Nice and playful, even. But I really didn’t think Masters could be like that.’ 

‘Well, they can. The right ones anyway. Loki has taught me that it’s just bad men out there that are cruel. You know, Loki’s even taught me to read and write.’ I said proudly.

‘Really?’ Sally asked, shocked.

‘Yep. He’s been so good to me. Very patient too.’ 

‘What’s going to happen to me?’ Sally asked.

‘Still as I told you yesterday, Sis. We will take you up to Auntie Lara’s in a few days. You’ll be safe there and we will explain to her what has happened.’ I said as I finished up her braid.

 

Loki came back to us around lunch time. Sally was a little more relaxed around him. She didn’t hesitate when he got us lunch, and we all sat at the table to eat.

‘How are you feeling?’ Loki asked her.

‘Good, thank you.’ She smiled. ‘Thank you for rescuing me.’

‘You’re welcome. Nobody deserves to be put through that.’ 

I nodded in agreement.

‘I wouldn’t even wish it on my worst enemy.’ I sighed.

‘Me neither.’ Loki agreed. 

 

By dinner time, Sally was relaxed enough to have a conversation with Loki. She seemed a lot happier and I was glad. However, I noticed her looking at Loki an awful lot. Nearer the end of the meal, she even slipped in a ‘Sir’ to him. I wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or not. She hadn’t been in slavery long enough for it to be an automatic reaction like it was for me…

‘No need to call me Sir. I’m not your Master.’ Loki said to her calmly and brushed it off.

But for some reason, it really really bugged me.

 

‘Rain, come on, let’s shower.’ Loki said to me later in the evening. 

We went into the bathroom and locked the door, leaving Sally to herself for a bit. Loki pulled me into his body and slid one of his hands to the back of my neck, his other hand went around to my lower back.

‘What’s wrong, little one?’ He asked me.

‘Nothing, Sir.’ I said quietly.

‘Now, Rain. Do not lie to me, something is troubling you. Tell me.’ He said firmly.

‘I just… I don’t know why Sally called you, Sir.’ 

‘She perhaps felt like she should. Since you are calling me that and she just came from a Master. I wouldn’t worry about it, little one.’ Loki said as he leaned down and kissed me.

I felt the wind knocked from me as the kiss soon heated up. I had missed the intimacy with him… Much more than I had thought. He had distracted me so much from kissing me, that I failed to notice him use his magic to have our clothes disappear.

So when I felt him reach up and flick at my right nipple, I gasped out in shock, making him chuckle.

He swooped me up into his arms and carried me into the shower. After he got the water to the right temperature, he turned back to face me and pulled me under the stream of water.

‘Turn around and put your hands up against the wall, little one.’ He ordered me.

I did as I was told and turned around, my hands went against the wall instantly.

Loki stroked his hand straight down my spine and he kissed against my neck, just below my collar.

‘Mmm. Good girl.’ He purred against my skin.

I trembled at his words. I craved his praise and affection. And he knew it.

'You are so obedient for me, aren’t you, little one?’ His hands ran down over my sides and he squeezed my hips.

'Yes, Sir.’ I gasped out as he started to slowly kiss his way down my spine.

'You’re my good girl… All mine.’ Loki growled.

He had me spread my legs open, as wide as I could manage standing, and he dipped one of his hands down to touch my cunt.

He stroked me softly and flicked at my clit, causing my legs to buckle. Loki’s other hand wrapped around my middle, keeping me up and steady. He didn’t play around with me for long though. I was turned around quickly, and he grabbed my legs and hiked them up around his waist. His cock was positioned right at my entrance and with one quick movement of his hips, he entered me.

I moaned out loud but Loki was quick to put his hand over my mouth.

'Shhh, little one. Don’t be too loud now.’ He chastised me as he fucked me hard against the wall.

'Oh god, please may I cum, Sir?’ I gasped out as I was so close. Loki knew exactly what to do with my body.

'Not yet. You can wait.’ Loki grunted as he thrust deep inside me.

He tortured me for a while longer. Then he gave me permission to cum just at the same time as he did. Afterwards, we both washed each other. I struggled on my tiptoes to wash his hair, he only laughed with me.

We got dried afterwards and dressed again before leaving the bathroom. Sally was watching TV, completely oblivious to what Loki and I had just been up to. Thank god.


	21. Chapter 21

Rain’s POV 

‘Why don’t you two go out shopping? Here’s some money. I made copies earlier, much easier than using gold all the time.’ Loki said as he handed me some of it.

‘Are you coming with us, Sir?’ I asked him.

‘No, little one. I’ll stay here. I think you and your sister need some time together. I’m going to look into where we could go once we take her to your Aunts.’ Loki leaned down and kissed my forehead softly.

He could obviously tell I was nervous about going out without him. He cupped my face in his hands and crouched down a little to look me in the eye.

‘Don’t worry. You will be safe. I will put a spell over you, so I can make sure you’re safe. If anything happens, I will be straight to you. Ok?’ Loki said firmly.

‘Ok, Sir.’ I nodded.

I was really anxious about going out on my own. I had never done that before. I was always locked up with old Masters. Or just constantly with Loki now. It was going to be weird. But I guess it would be nice to buy some new clothes. Maybe if I was brave enough, I would even get some new lingerie that Loki would like.

‘Have fun.’ Loki said to us as we left the room.

I wasn’t planning on being out for long. I didn’t feel safe. Even with that monster dead and Loki’s spell over me. It still brought back some memories… Horrible memories.

‘I don’t understand why he’s letting us go out?’ Sally asked me as we walked out onto the street.

‘What do you mean?’ I asked.

‘I thought Masters kept you in?’

‘I’ve already told you, Sally. He’s not like others.’ I sighed.

‘Yeah, I know. I was thinking... I don’t have to go stay with our Auntie Lara.’ Sally said, I could hear hints of excitement in her voice.

‘What do you mean, now?’

‘Well, I could just stay with you and Loki. He could be my Master too.’ She suggested. 

I felt my stomach drop.

‘What? No way, Sally. For so many reasons.’ I snapped at her.

‘Why not?’

‘It’s not happening, Sally.’ I said as I quickened my pace a bit, to put some distance between us.

Sally didn’t mention it again as we went into some clothes shops. I didn’t speak to her, at all. I wanted to just buy some clothes and get back to Loki. I was actually a bit pissed off with her… Ok, a lot pissed off.

Sally didn’t say anything again until we went into New Look. I found a few new dresses, lingerie that I thought Loki would like, green of course. I had just paid for everything when she grabbed my arm.

‘What?’ I asked as I turned to face her.

‘I should just stay with you and Loki.’ She said again.

‘I’ve already said this, Sally. No!’

‘Why not though? It’s a good idea.’

‘No it’s not, Sally. For one, you are my sister. You are not sharing a Master with me. Two, you’re too young and should be safe with family. Three, he is my Master.’ I argued back at her.

‘Wait, you just want him all for yourself… Don’t you?’

‘Of course I do. But that’s not the point. It would be wrong.’ My voice was getting a little loud. So I turned and stormed away from her, out of the shop.

I rushed straight back to the B&B. I knew Sally was following behind me, as I could hear her shouting my name every so often. I was about half way back to the B&B when Loki suddenly appeared right by my side, startling me slightly.

‘What’s wrong?’ He asked as he put his hands onto my arms.

‘Nothing, Sir.’ I lied.

‘Rain. Do not lie to me. Tell me, now. What is wrong?’ He said firmly.

I glanced back over my shoulder to look at Sally. She mouthed ‘please’ to me.

‘Sally… Sally wants to be your submissive aswell, Sir.’ I said as I looked down and tried to stop the tears from falling.

Loki gripped my chin and he tilted my face upwards to look at him.

‘Little one. That will never happen. One reason being I know it would make you unhappy. Clearly. Not to mention how weird and wrong it would be having sisters as submissives. But most importantly, I do not want anyone else but you.’ 

Loki’s words soothed me completely and also made me feel so loved. I was relieved that he did not want anyone else. I didn’t think I could bare sharing him with anyone.

‘Sally, I am sorry but I am never going to be your Master. We are taking you to your Aunts first thing tomorrow morning.’ Loki said to Sally over my shoulder.

I looked round and Sally looked sad. But it was best for her. She would see that once we got there.

Loki put his hand onto my lower back and he guided me inside. Sally followed us in, but she was a little disheartened I think at being told she couldn’t stay with us. I was so happy though. I loved her, but she just couldn’t stay. No way. 

‘Did you enjoy shopping?’ Loki asked me as I put the bags down by the bed.

‘Yeah, thank you. I picked up some new clothes, Sir.’ I smiled.

‘Oh, really? You will have to show me them all tomorrow night. I’ve found somewhere for us to stay short term. It’s a holiday home by the beach in the West. It will be perfect for us, for a few months.’ Loki put his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

‘Sounds good, Sir.’ I said as I hugged into him.

 

Loki’s POV

I woke up before Rain and Sally the following morning. I started to get all of our things packed up for leaving.

Rain was peacefully sleeping when I finished. I didn’t want to disturb her as she looked so peaceful lying on the bed. Her hair was splayed out across the pillow, her breathing soft and even. She was so beautiful. I was so lucky to have her in my life.

I carefully sat down on the bed next to her. I reached my hand over and stroked her cheek softly. She moved ever so slightly and a smile spread across her face, as she sighed contently. I leaned down and kissed her forehead as I spoke.

‘Wake up, my love.’ I whispered softly.

I stroked her hair as she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to adjust to the light and smiled as she looked up at me.

‘Good morning.’ I grinned.

‘Morning, Sir… What time is it?’ She asked as she sat up and stretched.

‘It’s 7am. We should get going soon. I have everything packed up.’ I motioned towards said bags that were waiting by the door.

‘It’s so early, Sir.’ She groaned and flopped against my shoulder, making me chuckle.

‘I know, little one. But the sooner we get your sister to safety, the sooner we can get to our new home. Just the two of us again.’ I smiled and nudged her playfully, making her blush.

‘Come on, let’s get you dressed. Then we can wake your sister up.’ 

 

Rain’s POV

It didn’t take me long to get dressed. Waking Sally up took the longest. Loki was getting impatient as he stood by the door, waiting. I could tell by the way he was standing. But I knew that he knew it wasn’t my fault.

‘Sally, wake up. Come on, we have to go.’ I said as I had to drag her out of bed.

‘Ok, ok.’ She grumbled.

She had been in a bad mood with me since we got back yesterday from shopping. Having her here should have been nice. It should have been fun to catch up with her after all these years… But it had been anything but fun. Of course I was glad she was safe now and that Loki and I had found her when we did. But she was acting so weird, that ruined the few days with her completely.

‘Loki and I will wait downstairs for you. Don’t forget to pack your new clothes.’ I said to her once I made sure she was up, and not just going to crawl back into bed to sleep again.

‘Ok.’ Was all she said.

I looked over to Loki and he just shrugged at me. He picked up our bags and we went downstairs to wait. We were just sitting in the reception area when the owner came over to speak to us.

‘You are welcome to stay longer if you want to. I can also offer every meal on the house. We have a great chef.’ She said to Loki.

But she was a little too nice for comfort as she placed her hand onto his shoulder. I had noticed since we arrived that she never seemed to acknowledge I was there. I felt a bit jealous and protective over Loki, strangely. I had never felt that way over anyone before. I wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Loki didn’t look best pleased at her touching him either. He swiftly shrugged her hand off as he responded.

‘No, thank you. We have found a home we are moving to now. But thank you for your hospitality while we were here.’

As soon as she left us alone, Loki looked to me and smirked.

‘What, Sir?’ I asked.

‘You.’ He said with a big smile as he reached over and cupped my cheek.

‘What about me, Sir?’ I asked as he brushed his thumb over my lower lip, making it tremble.

‘You’re jealous.’ He sounded cocky as he spoke.

‘I… I’m not, Sir.’ I shrugged.

But the expression on my face was obviously a big giveaway. I should have known better anyway as Loki could read me like a book. Every. Single. Time. Sometimes it was more a curse than a blessing.

‘You are. You cannot lie to me. You should know this by now.’ He said as he closed the distance between us and kissed me. ‘Don’t worry, little one. It’s nothing bad. I’m quite flattered actually.’ He winked at me.

Sally eventually came downstairs. She was reluctant to leave, but Loki and I didn’t give her any choice in the matter. Loki had booked a taxi to take us to the train station. I had to help him a bit as he wasn’t entirely sure how the ticket machines worked at the station. But in no time at all, we were on our way to my Aunties. I just had to hope that she wouldn’t mind taking in Sally… She really had nowhere else to go. It was her only option. I didn’t know what we would do otherwise.

Loki put his hand onto my thigh and gave me a reassuring squeeze. He always knew when I was worrying about something. I leaned in to him and rested my head against his shoulder. He kissed my head and kept his hand on my thigh.

Sally was sat opposite me, as we had managed to get table seats. She just looked out of the window constantly. It made me sad to see her like that. So when Loki went to go to the catering section of the train, I tried to find out what was wrong.

‘Sally. Why do you want to stay with Loki and I so much? I don’t understand.’

‘You know what it was like at home with our parents. We never got any love or affection. But now, you do. Loki loves you so much and adores you. It’s easy to see. You’ve got everything now. I just want to know what it feels like to be loved by someone.’ She said as she started to cry.

‘Sally... I’m sorry. I didn’t know that’s how you felt about it. I know, growing up was hard at home. And I know I’m so lucky now with Loki. I’ve never been treated better. But you will find someone that loves you. I know you will. It will just take time. You’ll be safe with Auntie Lara, she will love you so much. You know she is more lovable than mother was. I promise you, you’re going to be ok.’ I reached my hand over and held her hand.

‘Really?’ She asked.

‘Really really.’ I nodded.

‘Promise you will come and visit me sometime?’

‘Of course I will.’ I promised.

Though I wasn’t entirely sure if that was a lie or not… As I had no idea where life was going to lead with Loki. If we would end up in another country, back on Asgard or on another realm. I just had no idea. But I needed to keep Sally calm for now, and if that meant lying, then so be it.

The train journey was about 4 hours long. So it wasn’t too bad, but it was long enough for my liking. Loki seemed glad to get off the train too. He held my hand tightly as we walked through the town towards my Aunts house. I knew Sally was worried in case she turned her away, but I had a good feeling about it. We had no other option, after all.

When we arrived there, it was my Auntie who answered. She was really happy to see use both, especially as I hadn’t seen her in years. She thought I had been kidnapped or ran away. She was crying as she hugged me. I introduced her to Loki, I didn’t say he was a god or anything. As Loki and I had decided to keep things simple while we explained to them.

‘Can I get use anything to drink or eat?’ She asked us as we entered the living room.

‘No, thank you. We have to leave in a few minutes… We just have a favor to ask.’ I took a deep breathe before I continued. ‘As you know, I went missing when I was 16. But it was father’s fault. He sold me on into the sex slave industry for money.’

‘He what?’ She gasped out.

I thought she was going to explode, she looked that angry.

‘Lucky for me, Loki found me and saved me… However, he done the same to Sally. But again, thanks to luck, we found her in time and rescued her. But she has nowhere to go now. So I was wondering if she could live with you?’ I held my breath as I waited for a response.

‘Of course she can. You both can, I insist. I can’t believe your father would do such a thing. We should contact the police!’ She rushed towards the phone but I grabbed her arm to stop her.

‘No, please don’t. He is wrong for doing what he done. But there’s no point on going to the police now. All we need, is for Sally to be safe. I don’t need to stay, I’m happy with Loki. We’re in love and I am safe with him.’

Luckily my words stopped her from trying to get to the phone. She sighed and ran a hand down her face.

‘I don’t know how I’m going to manage to not do anything about this. What if they have another child and do it again? If he is so desperate for money? How could your mother just let this happen?’ Auntie Lara was near hysterical. 

‘I… I don’t know. But please, I just need to know that Sally can have a home here with you?’

‘Of course, dear. You both do. If you ever want to come back, you are more than welcome. Where do you live? What happened when you were 16?’ She had so many questions.

‘We have a home in the West. We really have to go now though, before we miss our train.’ Loki stepped in to say, saving me.

‘But you just got here.’ My Auntie said sadly.

‘I know. But I’ll come back and visit in a few days and explain everything a bit better.’ I lied.

‘Do you promise?’ Sally stepped in to say.

‘Yes.’ I nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

‘You know, you can stay here if you wish to.’ Loki said as we stopped at the end of the path from my Aunties home.

‘What do you mean, Sir?’ I asked, scared of what he meant.

‘I love you, so much. However, I still bought you. If you truly want out of this lifestyle, you can. I will not force you to stay with me.’ Loki said. I could see sadness written on his face.

I wasn’t sure how he could think that I didn’t want to stay with him.

‘Sir. I love you so much too. I don’t want to be without you. You buying me was the best thing in the world… I’m glad I went through what I did, as I wouldn’t have met you otherwise.’ I said honestly.

Loki cupped my cheek in his hand. He leaned down and kissed me on my lips gently.

‘I wish there was a way you didn’t go through what you did, but a way that still brought us together.’ He said softly.

‘Me too, Sir. But it’s done now. I’ve never been happier. I don’t want to stay here. At all. I want to be with you, more than anything in the whole world.’

Loki smiled, happy with my response to his worry. He took my hand tightly and we walked back to the train station. I had no idea where we were going, all I knew was it was the West we were going to. I was just going to follow Loki.

‘I also know you were lying to your Aunt and sister back there, by the way. Why not just tell them the truth?’ He asked.

‘Because they would have tried to keep me there, Sir. I just wanted to leave, I’m excited to get to our new home. Even if it is going to be short term. And I know Auntie Lara will be phoning the police right now.’ 

‘Really?’ Loki asked.

‘Yes, Sir. She’s not the type to let this sort of thing just go.’ 

 

The journey to where we were going was about 6 hours. We went a little further north aswell, just near the border between England and Scotland. It was on the West coast too. The house we got to was about half an hour journey in a taxi.

But it was worth it. It looked incredible from the front.

We looked around our new home and it was perfect. It was a one bedroom house, lovely kitchen and dining room, living room was nice and cosy with a fireplace. The bathroom was nice and roomy with a bath and shower. But the best part, was out the back there was a swimming pool inside a large conservatory.

‘What do you think, little one?’ Loki put his hands onto my shoulders as I gazed at the swimming pool.

‘The whole place is absolutely perfect, Sir… Just, wow. The house is so cosy. But this swimming pool is amazing. Although, I don’t know how to swim.’ I said as I looked round to Loki.

He kissed my forehead and gave my shoulders a squeeze.

‘No worries there. I will teach you. I used to swim in the lake often on Asgard. Once we are settled in, tomorrow I will begin to teach you.’

 

But he had other plans for that evening. He wanted to see me in one of my new dresses that I had bought. So I picked out my best one. It was one that hugged against my curves, I thought it looked pretty good on me. And it was a nice green color, which I knew Loki would love.

I took one last glance at myself in the mirror, took a deep breath, then I left the bedroom and made my way to the living room.

I walked in and Loki was sat on the sofa, he turned to face me when I walked in and I noticed his breathing hitch. That was a good sign. A very good sign.

‘Come here, little one.’ Loki motioned me over towards him.

I felt a little anxious again as I walked over to him. I always did when it came to intimacy. But I knew as soon as he touched me, I would relax. I always did.

He pulled me onto his lap, so I was straddling over him. I draped my arms around his neck and blushed as he stroked my hair.

‘You are so beautiful. And all mine.’ He leaned forwards and kissed me, firmly.

I felt myself relaxing into his body with every passing second. I melted against him as his hand smoothed down my back, while the other continued to stroke my hair. I could also feel his excitement underneath me. I couldn’t stop myself from grinding down against him, causing him to gasp out against my lips. That turned me on even more and before I knew it, I was humping against him like a crazed person.

Loki moaned out as he bit down on my shoulder.

‘You have too much clothes on.’ He growled and flipped us over quickly.

I was laid down on the sofa as he made short work of getting my dress off. When he saw what I was wearing underneath, he stopped and just gazed at my body. His gaze felt like a physical caress as he took in my whole body. I blushed like crazy and looked up to the roof. But he leaned over me and ruined my view of the roof. He also had a big grin on his face.

Loki’s POV

She was not only wearing a green dress, but as I took it off her I was pleasantly surprised to find her wearing very sexy, green, lingerie too.

‘Eye contact, little one.’ I purred as I leaned down to nuzzle her nose playfully with my own.

She giggled and looked into my eyes. I felt myself get lost in hers as I stroked my hands down her sides, causing her body to arch upwards towards me. She was so sensitive to my touch, I loved it. I loved her. Everything about her.

‘Put your arms up above you, keep them there.’ I ordered as I sat up over her body and reached down to remove her knickers.

As lovely as they were on her, they needed to be removed.

I spread her legs open wide and positioned my face down at her pussy. She smelled delicious and was already soaking wet for me. I didn’t waste any time and soon enough I had her dancing on the end of my tongue. I kept my eyes up looking at her, making sure she kept her arms above her. I could tell it was difficult, as a few times she nearly moved them, but soon remembered to keep them in place.

Though when I concentrated on her clit and inserted two of my fingers inside her, she nearly lost all control. She cried out in pleasure and her body was squirming around underneath me so much, I nearly fell off the sofa.

‘PLEASE MAY I CUM, SIR?’ She shouted out.

I was glad we didn’t have any neighbors, or they would definitely have heard her.

‘No. Not yet.’ I growled and removed my fingers from inside her.

I crawled up over her trembling body and she whined out in disappointment.

But I soon had her moaning again in pleasure as I inserted my length inside of her. Her body drew me in instantly and I nearly lost all control from how warm and tight she was. I didn’t last long at all as I fucked her into the sofa. I had gripped onto her wrists, holding them in place, as I came inside her. I then gave her permission to cum aswell. She felt wonderful around me as she did.

‘I love you, little one.’ I kissed her neck softly and switched us around so we were lying on our sides, spooning.

‘I love you too, Sir.’ She said in a daze.

I kissed her forehead and held her close to my body as she relaxed.

‘We are safe now. Nobody is going to split us up. I promise you.’ I whispered against her ear.


	23. Chapter 23

‘AHHH!’ I cried out as I nearly drowned.

‘It’s ok, I’ve got you.’ Loki chuckled as he put his hand under my head again to stop it from going under the water.

‘I promise, little one. You’re not going to drown, I won’t let you.’ Loki assured me.

But I wasn’t so convinced. It turned out that I was not a water babe. It had been 3 weeks since we moved here and I still couldn’t float without Loki’s help. I was starting to think I was made of stones instead.

‘You need to relax.’ Loki said as he switched to holding my arms, to keep me up in the water. I was on my back, trying to float. But it was not easy.

‘Sorry, Sir.’

‘Don’t be sorry, you have nothing to apologise for, little one.’ Loki said softly as he took me back to the very shallow end where I could sit down happily in the water.

I had to admit, I loved seeing Loki in the pool. The way his muscles would flex as he swam and when he was stood up straight, all the water running down his body… Yum.

He done a few lengths and then swam over to me with a big grin. He made swimming look so easy. I couldn’t resist myself as he reached me, and I splashed him. He coughed as the water hit his face. Then he looked at me, a wickedly playful grin on his lips.

‘Oh you don’t want to go there, little one.’ He growled as he slowly stalked towards me, closing the distance between us.

‘Oh I do, Sir.’ I grinned back.

That caused him to pounce on me and tickle me. The water made his fingers seem even more ticklish than normal. I squirmed around underneath him and tried to push him off, but of course he was too strong. 

But he suddenly stopped dead and looked over towards the house.

‘What’s wrong, Sir?’ I asked.

‘Someone is here.’ He frowned.

‘Come on.’ He grabbed my hand and we left the pool quickly.

He used his magic to dry us both and dress us, so we were done in a matter of seconds. That’s how I knew it must be something important. As he always enjoyed drying me off himself. Especially when he was in a teasing mood. Which was pretty much every day.

When we got back inside the house, I was shocked to see that Thor was there.

‘Brother, Rain.’ He beamed happily as we walked in.

He and Loki hugged, Loki actually seemed happy to see Thor. Thor then walked to me and hugged me too, which was a bit of a surprise. But I didn’t mind much.

‘What are you doing here?’ Loki asked him.

‘I bring news from home. Father has slipped into the Odin sleep. Mother fears the worst this time. I am now King until he wakens, and I want to bring you home… Both of you.’ Thor said as he looked to me and smiled.

‘Really?’ Loki asked.

‘Of course. You are my brother, I love you. And I miss you. I have no quarrels with having Rain live with us. You know this. Neither does mother.’

‘But what if father wakes up?’ Loki was concerned. So was I. Then what would happen?

‘If he does, then we will cross that bridge when we come to it. But I am King for now, I want you home.’ Thor said as he put his hand onto Loki’s shoulder.

‘I need my brother by my side.’ He smiled.

‘Very well then. Rain, do you want to go back to Asgard?’ Loki asked as he turned to me and put his hand onto my cheek.

‘As long as I am with you, Sir. I do not mind where we go.’ I said honestly.

Loki smiled and kissed my forehead. I knew he wanted to go back to Asgard. It was his home after all.

‘Excellent.’ Thor said as he clapped his hand together with excitement.

 

We packed up a bag of things we wanted to take with us. But it wasn’t a lot. There had been furniture here already when we arrived, so it was just some clothes and personal items that we wanted to keep. We were out of the house within the hour. Part of me was a little sad, as it was a wonderful home. But a bigger part of me was excited to go back to Asgard. As it was such a magical and wonderful world.

I held on tightly to Loki as we traveled through the Bifrost back to Asgard. The journey was as bad as I had remembered it and I felt quite light headed when we landed. Loki’s arm around my waist tightened and he held my close, keeping me upright.

‘Are you ok, little one?’ He asked me.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I nodded slightly.

With his arm still tightly around me, we walked across the bridge and into the city of Asgard. It was even more beautiful than I remembered. I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. Loki had seen me do that and he laughed.

‘We are actually here, little one. It’s no dream.’ He smiled.

Loki’s chambers were just how he had left it. After we unpacked, we went to see Frigga. I was a bit nervous again as it hit me I was back in the land of the gods and royalty. But as soon as we started speaking to Frigga, my worries slid away again.

She was happy to see Loki and I. Which surprised me a little. She was pleased to see how well and healthy I was looking. She was also very glad to hear how happy I was with Loki. And how happy Loki was too.

‘I think once your father awakens, the throne will still fall to Thor. He is not strong enough to be King anymore and I feel he should stand down. I get the feeling he will agree when he awakens.’ Frigga said to Loki, after he had told her of his worries about when Odin awakens.

Afterwards, Loki and I went back to his chambers. We both flopped on the bed, exhausted. Not only from the travelling but it had been a long day. I was still shocked that we were back on Asgard. Part of me was worried about Odin waking up and banishing us again.

‘What are you worried about, little one? Loki asked me as he knew something was up. He always knew when something was not right with me.

‘I’m just worried in case when Odin wakes up, that he will banish us again, Sir.’ I said as I buried my face into his chest. He tightened his arms around me and kissed my head.

‘It will be ok, little one. Worst case is, he does. But if that happens, I think that Mother and Thor will not be happy and have words. If we get banished again, then so be it. We were fine before and will be fine again. Though I have a feeling we won’t be leaving Asgard. So don’t worry, leave the worrying, if it needs done, to me.’ Loki said soothingly to me.


	24. Chapter 24

Loki’s POV 

I was awake before Rain was one morning. She was sleeping peacefully in my arms. I loved just watching her as she slept. It was peaceful to me. 

So far the weeks had passed by and things were going well. Father was still in the Odin sleep. But the realms were all at peace. For now anyway. I had a bad feeling in my stomach, so did Thor and mother. Which was never a good thing. As we were usually correct when something was about to happen, like we had a sixth sense.

I kissed Rain’s shoulder softly and ran the tips of my fingers up over hip. She was naked under the blanket, so was I, as we had a lot of fun the night before. She moved a little under my touch as she started to stir. 

‘Good morning, little one.’ I whispered as I kissed across the top of her spine, causing her to tremble.

‘Morning, Sir.’ She smiled and rolled over onto her back, my hand slid round from her hip to her stomach. 

‘I have to go and speak to Thor soon. Something is not right and I fear the realms are about to turn.’ 

I didn’t want to scare Rain, but I wanted her to know what was happening. Just in case something was going to happen, at least she would be prepared and not completely lost. 

‘What do you think is going to happen?’ She asked me. 

‘I’m not sure, little one. It’s just a feeling I have. Though I have been right in the past with these things. I don’t want to scare you, as you will be safe with us. I just want you to be prepared.’ I stroked her hair back and tucked it behind her ear. 

‘What do I do if we do end up under attack, Sir?’ 

‘Just follow my orders if it happens, and you will be safe. In the meantime, I need you to stay in here while I am gone. Just so I know where to find you if we do become under attack. Ok?’ 

‘Yes, Sir.’ She nodded.

‘That’s my good girl.’ I praised and kissed her lips. 

 

When I went to find Thor, it was chaos. The guards and soldiers were rushing around like crazy. Thor didn’t look happy either as I caught up with him.

‘Thor, what is going on?’ I asked him as I fell into step with him, he was on his way to Mother’s room.

‘We have word that the Frost Giants are on their way here. We are about to become under attack. Father is still in his sleep. So it is down to us to protect Asgard.’ 

‘Why are they attacking? Do you know?’ I asked.

‘I do not know, brother. I tried to get a soldier to speak to Laufey, but he was killed instantly. So he is not in the mood for trying to negotiate.’ Thor grumbled.

‘Perhaps they know that Odin is sleeping. They perhaps think now is the time to attack and see a result.’ I suggested.

‘Well, that is not going to happen. The soldiers are getting ready, then we will leave and catch them before they hit the city. Go get yourself prepared.’ Thor said to me.

So that’s what I done. 

I rushed back to my chambers first to warn Rain. I told her about what was going to happen and the plan of attack we had. 

‘I am not sure how many of them there will be. But do not worry, little one. It will be ok. We are going to stop them before they even reach the city. But I need you to do something for me. Just stay in here until I return. Don’t answer the door to anyone, understand?’ I said as I held her hands tightly in mine.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She nodded.

‘Here, take this. I hope you won’t need it. But just in case.’ I said as I handed her one of my daggers. 

‘I will also place a spell over you again, so if you are in trouble I will know and come straight back.’ Rain was a little anxious as she took hold of the dagger. 

‘You can do it, little one. I know you can. But hopefully you won’t need to.’ I kissed the top of her head and then pulled her into an embrace.

‘I love you, little one. I will be back as soon as I can.’ 

‘I love you too, Sir. Be safe, please.’ She squeaked out.

I kissed her on the lips once more before leaving the room. I put a spell over her aswell as on the doors, so if anyone did enter, I would know about that too. Her safety was my main priority. Aswell as protecting Asgard.

‘Are you ready?’ Thor asked me when I went to find him down by the stables. 

My horse was ready, Thor had already mounted his and so had all the soldiers.

‘I’m ready.’ I nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

We marched on our horses to the outside of the city, we didn’t have to travel far before we found the frost giants.

Thor tried to speak to one of them, to see if a truce could be sorted again. Or to at least try and find out why they were attacking us and breaking our last truce that father had with them. But it was clear once more that they did not want to talk, at all.

As they charged towards us, there must have only been about 10 of them. Lucky for us, there were about 30 of us. So this was going to be very easy.

But something didn’t feel right with me. I couldn’t understand why they would only send 10 to attack. Surely they must have known they would all be killed.

We charged forwards on our horses and into the battle. I used my daggers and killed two of them. Once I had killed two, the soldiers and Thor had killed the rest. It only took a matter of seconds to do.

‘Thor. Something does not feel right.’ I said as I rode over to him.

‘Nonsense, Loki. They are stupid and have been defeated. They obviously did not think that we would have so many numbers or know they were coming.’ Thor then roared in victory.

Something told me I needed to get back to the city.

‘Thor. We need to go back. NOW!’ I shouted at him.

He didn’t listen to me though. So I kicked my horse on and raced back to the city of Asgard. I was right to have a bad feeling. As I could see 5 frost giants up ahead of me. They were on their way into the city. The other 10 had been a distraction, so that these 5 could sneak in to the city.

I used my magic to send up a signal to the sky, alerting Thor and the soldiers to come help. Then I aimed my horse at the 5 giants and charged at them. It wasn’t until last minute that they heard my horse’s hooves pounding the ground behind them, they turned around and attacked as I reached them.

 

Rain’s POV

I was absolutely terrified as I waited in Loki’s chambers. I had no idea what was going on with Loki and the frost giants. Every time I heard someone passing outside the doors, I panicked and aimed my dagger at the door, just in case. But nobody came.

I heard something going on outside in the city. So I went and looked out of the window. I could see just at the edge of the city, near the forest, there was a fight going on. I could see flashes of green and thunder aswell from Thor. But I couldn’t make out what was happening or who was winning.

I curled up on the floor in the corner and wrapped my arms around my knees. I took deep breaths to try and keep myself calm as I tried to think of something else. I just wanted Loki back. Now.

 

I was startled as I shot up and grabbed the dagger. I had heard a noise, but there was no one in the chambers. It was dark now though. How long had I been asleep? All I could remember was cowering in the corner, waiting for Loki to come back, then I was just so tired I had fell asleep.

‘Loki.’ I cried out as I rushed over to the window.

I looked out but couldn’t see anything aside from the lights of the city. I checked the bathroom, just to make sure that Loki wasn’t in there. I was really worried now. Where could he be?

 

I waited another hour or so, but there was still no sign of him. I heard soldiers chatting outside of the door and walking up and down. It didn’t sound like there was any danger any more. So I put the dagger into my pocket as I opened the door and looked out.

I knew that Loki had put a spell over the door, so hopefully he would sense it had been opened and come back. So I waited in the chambers for a little while longer, but still nothing.

So I decided to go and look for him myself.

I hadn’t gotten far down the hall when I saw Frigga and Thor walking towards me. They looked at one another and back to me. I had a bad feeling about this. A really bad feeling.

‘Where is Loki?’ I asked as I reached them.

Frigga put her hand onto my arm softly.

‘We have something to tell you, Rain.’ She said.

I felt my stomach drop. No no no. This was bad. I knew it was.

‘I am sorry, but Loki has been captured by the frost giants.’ Frigga told me.

My whole world crashed down when I heard those words. I couldn’t believe it. Didn’t want to believe it. But I knew it was true, as he was not back with them.

‘We have to save him.’ I said as I started to cry.

‘It’s not that easy, Rain. We still don’t know what they were doing here in the first place. We can’t just go charging into their realm until we are prepared.’ Thor said.

‘Why not? They’ve taken Loki. We have to do something.’ I was on the brink of being hysterical, but I didn’t care.

I think Frigga and Thor were a little shocked at my change in attitude. I was normally shy and quiet around them, but Loki’s life was at stake here. I couldn’t just do nothing.

‘We are preparing our army for war. In the meantime, there is nothing else we can do. Just go back to your chambers and stay safe.’ Frigga told me.

I said nothing else as I turned around and ran back to Loki’s chambers. I locked the door behind me and ran to the bed. I lay down and cried into the pillow. I was lost. What would I do now? I couldn’t just leave Loki to rot in Jotunheim. The thought of him being there, it completely broke my heart.

After a little while, it was like something clicked in me. I realised I had to do something. Frigga and Thor obviously weren’t going to do anything soon. 

So it was down to me.


	26. Chapter 26

I pulled my coat up around me to cover the chill that whipped around my neck. The deep snow under my feet was a nightmare to walk through. But I had to keep going. I could see the castle in the distance, which had to be where Laufey was. 

I had searched through Loki’s chambers until I had found information about travelling from realm to realm. As I couldn’t go via the Bifrost, Heimdall wouldn’t have allowed me to pass. Or I don’t think he would have anyway. Though I would be surprised if he hadn’t already told Thor about me travelling here yet. 

The only thing I had with me was the dagger that Loki had given to me. I put it down the inside of my boot, in hope that the frost giants wouldn’t find out about it. It was my only form of protection.

It took a while, but I eventually reached the castle. Or what they claimed to be their castle, there wasn’t much of it left. 

Two frost giants walked over to me, everything was unusually calm. It was a bit worrying.

‘You have come for your mate, haven’t you?’ A voice said from above.

I looked up and stepped backwards, it was Laufey. He was sitting on top of a large rock. And many other frost giants started to surround me. Now I was absolutely terrified.

‘Yes… I want to give myself in, in return for his safe return to Asgard.’ I tried to sound confident, but my voice was very shaky.

I jumped when Laufey laughed, causing all the other giants to laugh too.

‘You would give your own life for him?’ Laufey asked.

‘Yes.’ I nodded quickly.

‘What makes you think that is a fair deal? He is a god, a prince. What are you? Nothing but a Midgardian.’ He hissed.

His words hit me and they kind of hurt. Though I knew he was right… But I hadn’t thought about it that way before. I just thought swapping would have worked. Now I realised how stupid I was to just barge in here. I had completely blown it now. They were going to kill me for sure.

‘Take her to the dungeons.’ He snarled. 

I started to cry and scream as two frost giants came towards me and grabbed me. I thought I would have gotten frost bite from their grip, but for some reason, I didn’t. They just held me tightly and dragged me down into the dungeons. 

‘Rain?’ I heard my name being called as I was thrown into a cell roughly. But that voice I would recognize anywhere. It was Loki.

‘Sir?’ I looked up and there he was. In the cell next to me. 

I rushed over to the bars and cried more as he done the same. His hands were tied up on front of him in some sort of rope. He put his hand up to the bars and the gaps were large enough for me to just fit my own hand through to hold his.

‘What are you doing here?’ He asked, half angry and half happy to see me. I think.

‘I… I wanted to see if I could help you somehow. Thor and Frigga told me you were taken, Sir. I couldn’t deal with the thought of you being here. Or worse.’ I choked out.

‘Oh, little one. I don’t know whether to be angry with you or honored. I can’t believe you would do this for me. I’m angry because you’ve put yourself in so much danger. They could have killed you.’ He said as he rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand.

‘I… I don’t know how they didn’t give me frost bite, Sir. They grabbed my arms to take me down here, but nothing happened.’  
Loki looked down and he sat backwards, looking sad.

‘What’s wrong, Sir?’ 

‘I know why that is. My spell is still over you, protecting you. The reason the frost bite won’t have worked, is because… Because I am a Jotun. My whole life has been a lie, thanks to Odin.’ Loki put his head down.

‘What do you mean, Sir? I don’t understand.’ I said sadly.

‘When I was a baby, Odin stole me from here. From Laufey. He said I was small for a frost giant. Left out to die. I was no good for Laufey. But Odin took me home to Asgard and raised me as his own. It makes sense now, as to why I never really fitted in well. I am angry at Odin for doing what he done. For lying to me, all these years. It took for me to get captured here and for Laufey to tell me the truth. My real father, just shut me in here.’ Loki growled angrily and stood up to pace back and fore.

‘I’m so sorry, Sir.’ I said as I reached my hand out to him again.

He looked at my hand, then my face and his own face softened. He walked over to me and took my hand again as he knelt down by the bars. 

‘You have no reason to apologise, little one. It is I that should be thanking you. You are not fearing me now.’ 

‘I couldn’t be scared of you now, Sir. Not anymore. You’ve never done anything bad to me. I love you.’ I said as tears rolled down my cheeks again.

‘And I love you, little one.’ He smiled warmly at me.


	27. Chapter 27

Loki and I were both sat by the bars, next to each other. I was glad I was with him, even if it was in this horrible dungeon.

‘What happened that you got captured, Sir?’ I asked him. Though I wasn’t entirely sure if I really wanted to know or not.

‘There was only 10 of them outside of the city. I had a bad feeling but Thor wouldn’t listen to me. I was racing back to you, only to find some frost giants on their way into the city. I charged at them, but suddenly more came out of nowhere. They were quick to wrap this rope around my wrists, it’s magic as it stops me from using my own magic. There is nothing I can do.’ He sighed.

‘Would something that has your magic already on it, manage to cut it, Sir?’ I asked.

‘What do you mean?’ Loki asked me.

‘Well. I still have this with me, Sir.’ I reached into my boot and pulled out the dagger. His eyes widened as he saw it.

‘You are a star!’ He beamed happily.

He held out his wrists as close as he could to the bars. I reached through with the dagger and I used it to cut the rope. Luckily for us, it worked! Loki looked so relieved to have his hands back. He reached through the bars to me and cupped my cheek softly.

‘Let’s get out of here.’

Loki used his magic to unlock the cells. Once we were both free, he hugged me tightly for a moment. He leaned back a little and tilted my chin upwards.

‘I am angry that you put yourself in so much danger. But if you hadn’t come here, I wouldn’t be free. Thank you.’ He smiled and kissed my forehead.

I didn’t say anything, there was nothing to say. He grabbed my hand tightly in his and we quietly started to creep out of the dungeons. I had tucked the dagger back into my boot, safely. Though Loki had told me to stay behind him and just do as he said. To keep me safe.

We managed to sneak to the edge of Laufey’s castle. However, when we turned the corner we were ambushed by 5 frost giants.

Loki pushed me back out of the way as he rushed into action. He used his illusions and magic to trick the giants into getting close enough for him to stab them. One tried to go for me, but he was quick to throw one of his daggers straight into him.

I felt terrified and so worried for Loki as I watched him fight them. I felt completely useless.

‘Run, Rain!’ He shouted at me.

I looked over my shoulder to see 2 more of them charging towards me. So I did as Loki told me to and I started to run towards the exit. But I heard screaming and that made me stop and look round.

Loki had managed to kill off all the frost giants apart from one of them. Who had him pinned down to the ground and was getting ready to stab him. That made instinct kick in to me, so I bolted back over towards them.

The frost giant was just about to put the knife through him as I reached them. I saw Loki’s face drop as he saw me approach. But I managed to be quick and I stabbed my dagger straight into the frost giants back.

It wasn’t until the frost giant slumped down and Loki shoved him off, that my adrenaline stopped and I realised I had just killed someone. I actually just killed that frost giant. Me.

‘Oh my god.’ I cried out and stepped backwards, dropping the dagger down by my feet. It was dripping with his blood.

‘Rain. It’s ok, you done the right thing. You saved me, again. It’s ok.’ Loki rushed to me and pulled me into his arms. He stroked my hair and back softly to try and comfort me.

‘I killed someone.’ I sobbed into his chest.

‘I know, little one. But it was the right thing to do. I promise you.’ Loki tilted my chin upwards.

‘I love you.’ 

‘I love you too.’ I sobbed.

‘It’s going to be ok… Come on, we must go.’ Loki kissed my head.

Loki picked up the dagger I had dropped and he put it into one of his pockets. He took out another that was clean and handed it back to me.

‘Just in case.’

I took the dagger with shaky hands and I kept it in my hand as he held my other hand to lead me out of the castle. We had only gotten so far when more frost giants approached us. Aswell as Laufey. This was really not good. I felt my stomach drop.

Loki put his hand on front of me and he pushed me behind him.

‘Laufey. End this. Let us go and you will hear no more of us.’ Loki shouted to Laufey.

Laufey only laughed evilly as he stepped closer to us.

‘I do not deal with cast outs. I only make deals with Kings. You were stolen from me, Asgard must be punished. They will come for you, soon enough. Just a shame that it will be to see you dead. Along with your little Midgardian pet.’ Laufey glanced to me and I cowered back behind Loki.

‘You leave Rain alone.’ Loki snarled at him.

‘That is not going to happen.’ Laufey smirked.

What happened next happened so quickly. Loki ran towards Laufey in pure rage. I was frozen to the spot, terrified.

Laufey charged towards Loki too. When they were only about a meter apart, Loki changed. He changed into a frost giant. He was small in comparison, but he did grow a bit bigger than his normal form. I couldn’t believe my eyes as he launched at Laufey. But Loki was thrown to the side, his body slammed into the ice beneath him.

‘LOKI!’ I cried out and ran over towards him as he lay on the ice, motionless.

But as I was running towards him, I noticed Laufey running to him aswell. I was close. But just as Laufey threw an ice dagger straight for him, I dived on front of Loki to protect him. Suddenly I could feel an intense pain spread from my stomach, all the way through my body. I felt cold…

So cold.

 

Loki’s POV

I had been knocked out from the fall to the ice. But I came round in time to see my beautiful girl, jumping on front of me to take an ice dagger that Laufey had just thrown at me. I felt my heart break as she fell to the ground next to me.

‘NOOOOO!’ I roared out loud as I got up to my feet and jumped on front of her, to run towards Laufey.

I was so angry, I felt my rage and magic bubble up inside of me. I had never felt so angry and upset before. It was as if all my energy and power just went into one. I slammed my fist down into the ground and a pulse of magic and energy rippled across the ice and killed Laufey, and some other frost giants that were near, instantly.

I was a little shocked at what I had just done. I didn’t realise I had such power in me. But all of that suddenly dropped. The other frost giants just stood still, in shock, some ran away from me.

I turned around to Rain and fell down to my knees next to her. I turned back into my Asgardian form and scooped my Rain up into my arms. Just as I lifted her up, I heard a noise. I looked over to see Odin and Thor with the army charging towards us, killing off any other frost giants in their way. Odin had obviously woken from his sleep.

Thor rushed over towards me when he spotted me.

‘Thor.’ I cried out in a sob.


	28. Chapter 28

I carried Rain all the way back to Asgard ahead of the army. She was barely breathing and I had no idea if she was going to survive.

I ran straight to the healers with Rain. Frigga was shocked to see us and rushed after me, asking what had happened.

‘You must save her. It was the frost giants. There must be something you can do.’ I said in a panic to the healers as I put Rain down onto the table.

The healers rushed to her side and started doing their best for her. I couldn’t stop the tears from falling as I watched her body deteriorating right on front of me. Her body was blue and I couldn’t even see her breathing anymore. She was growing colder by the second.

‘Loki, what is the meaning of this?’ Odin demanded as he stormed in behind me.

‘Rain is… Badly injured. She’s dying.’ I choked out.

‘Let her go. She shouldn’t have been back here in the first place.’ Odin said as he waved his hand dismissively.

‘NO. You are not King anymore.’ I growled at him and looked to Thor.

‘He is, Loki. I have had to step down now he is awake… Father, surely there is something we can do for Rain. She is the love of Loki’s life.’ Thor tried to reason with Odin.

‘You have both already disobeyed my orders. She is a mere Midgardian.’ Odin shouted at us.

‘YOU CANNOT JUST LEAVE HER TO DIE!’ I shouted back.

‘I am King. I can do whatever I want.’ He looked to the healers and motioned for them to leave.

‘Do you not think you owe me at least this? After the lie that you have been telling me, all my life.’ I snarled at him.

That made him stop. He looked over to me and his face was covered in guilt.

‘Laufey told me the truth. Now either you heal my girl, or I will go back to Jotunheim myself and take over as King. After all, Laufey is dead now and it is my birth right. Rain is like this because of me. She came to rescue me when no one else would. She saved my life when we were escaping. This happened to her, because she was saving me again.’ I took in a deep breath as I looked back to Rain, her breathing was slowing down even more. 

We didn’t have long left.

‘I swear. I will make sure you regret this decision. I will not hesitate to rip you apart and watch Asgard burn.’ I hissed.

The scary part? I meant every single word.

Odin looked to Frigga, she nodded.

‘Odin, you can’t let her die. Loki loves her. She may be from Midgard but she has the heart of gold. You must do something.’ Frigga told him.

‘Fine. Do what you can.’ Odin grumbled to the healers.

‘I want a word with you, Loki.’ He said to me.

‘Not until Rain is better.’ I snapped back at him.

The healers went straight to work on doing what they could for Rain. They had to inject her with some Asgardian blood. It was the only chance she had of fighting off the ice that was flooding around her veins, now that they had patched up her wound.

Once they were done, she was left with a tube inside of her, which was inserting the blood into her veins. They had also set up their magic to keep control of her heart, which was luckily steadily beating again. But she was unconscious and there was still a chance that the ice would take over her body. Until it was completely out of her system, it was going to be a long and horrible wait.

I pulled a chair up next to her and waited by her side. I was going nowhere until she woke up. I held her hand gently in mine. It was so cold.

‘I am so sorry, little one. It’s my fault you are in this state. We should have stayed on Midgard. At least you were safe there. If I had known this was to happen… If you don’t make it. I don’t know what I will do. You are my life, Rain. I love you, so so much. Please, do not leave me. I need you… I think more than you need me.’ I sobbed.

I knew Rain loved me, but I only just realised now just how much her love was. She was willing to risk her own life for me. She marched into Jotunheim alone, to rescue me. Then she killed a giant and took an ice blade for me. Even Thor wouldn’t have done all that for me. 

I felt so loved by her. I just so wanted he to live. I couldn’t be without her. Not anymore. She meant so much to me. She was my whole world. My heart.

 

I had fell asleep with my head resting by Rain’s side. But I was woken up by the sounds of alarms going off and healers rushing into the room.

‘What’s going on?’ I panicked as it was something wrong with Rain.

‘The ice is too strong. It’s taking over her body again. The ice... It’s in her heart and all through her veins. I’m so sorry, my Prince.’ One of the healers said to me.

‘No... NO! There must be something you can do.’ I shouted at them.

‘We will try.’ She said.

And they did try. They tried everything they could think of. 

But it was no use.

She was gone. 

My Rain slipped away... And as she did, so did my heart.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story! x

My whole life had just broken on front of me. My heart was no longer there. Rain was my heart, and now she was gone.

The healers had tried to move her body, to take it away, but I wouldn’t let them.

I took her back to my chambers and held her in my arms. I couldn’t stop crying as I screamed and cursed. Her body was so lifeless and cold. But I could not let her go.

My beautiful Rain.

What had I done?

I should not have left her alone here... We should have stayed on Midgard. I should have never let her get into danger. It was all my fault.

‘I’m so sorry, my Rain.’ I sobbed into her hair.

After holding her for a long time, I rushed to my bookshelf and I searched through every single book to see if there was some way of bringing her back. 

But there was nothing. 

There was only one thing that I could do...

  
Thor’s POV

Frigga and I cried for Rain. And for Loki. I had never seen him in such a state before. He was beside himself with grief. My heart hurt for him. Badly.

We allowed him some time alone with Rain. To come to terms with her passing. But we had to give her a ceremony. A proper Asgardian one. She was after all, his love, but she also saved his life. So she of course, deserved one.

I went to his chambers and knocked on the door. But there was no answer. I could not even hear any noise from inside. That worried me.

I opened the door and felt my heart break at what I saw.

‘NOOO!’ I roared out and rushed over to him. 

He was on the bed, with Rain in his arms. He… He had killed himself with a dagger.

But it was too late. He was gone.

There was a note, next to him. It was to me.  
  


_Dearest, Thor._

_I am sorry, but I cannot live without Rain. Not anymore. She is my life and to live without her is meaningless. I simply cannot go on._

_Do not mourn for me. For I will be with her again by the time you read this letter. We will be together again, forever, and nobody can come between us. You will understand one day when you fall in love._

_I do not hold it against mother for not telling me of my true heritage. I love her, and you, very much._

_You will be a wonderful King someday. I will always be watching over you, brother._

_Thank you._

_All my love, Loki. x_   
  


Mother was devastated when I found her. We all were. Even father was. He was also furious, as he said that Rain’s death had been for nothing now. But I told him that he had no idea how close they both were. That they were without doubt, soulmates. If it had been the other way around, I do not doubt that Rain would have taken her life too, to be with him.

After some arguing with father, they both got a ceremony, together of course. It was what they deserved. We had a large feast beforehand in honor of their memory.

After their boat had went over the edge of the realm, Odin used Gungnir to send their souls up to Valhalla. Together.  
  


**Heimdall watched from the Bifrost as Loki and Rain’s souls traveled up to the skies, towards Valhalla. He kept a close watch as they slowly appeared as stars, in their place in the night sky, right by one another’s side.**

**Together forever.**


End file.
